All Fall Down
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Sedona Uley is finally home after graduating college. She honestly can wait to see her family and friends but most of all she can't wait to see her best friend Paul Lahote. And wait until she finds out who imprinted on her...
1. Ch 1 Let's Get Started

**Chapter 1** – Let's Get Started

Muddy blue eyes fluttered open and looked around the childhood bedroom that never changed over the years much. She remembered when her walls used to be light violet and then when she got older and in high school it was painted white and the walls were covered with posters and pictures. Sedona Uley sat up in bed as she stretched.

Her eyes ventured over to her cell phone that sat on her bedside table. She hit the side button to light up the outside screen and saw it was already ten in the morning. She'd driven all night the night before to get home from college. A week prior she had graduated from college and it took her a while to get everything packed; then a few hours to get her Honda Civic hatchback loaded to the ground with everything.

She slowly rolled from the bed and stumbled into the bathroom getting in the shower, letting the warm water wake her up and bring her whole body alive. Once she was out she wrapped a towel around herself and got back to her room as she got dressed in her jeans and a red form fitting t-shirt and her white sneakers. She combed the knots from her hair as she smiled. She knew her parents were having a graduation party for her and everyone would be showing up soon.

Everyone from the pack and their imprints would be attending the party; Sedona sighed softly. Imprints; she wished she was one. She was part of the Quileute Indian Tribe. The legends of her tribe were that they were descendents of wolves. Most of the legends were completely unbelievable, but insanely true. Some of the guys in the tribe possessed a special gene that gave them the ability to shape shift into wolves. They were given this gene to protect their tribe and land from the cold ones; better known as vampires. An imprint was someone who when a wolf looked into their eyes for the first time after shifting was that wolf's soul mate for the rest of their lives. The wolf be it female or male would be whatever their imprint needed at whatever stage in life they were in; brother/sister, best friend, lover; but always a protector.

Sedona's father was the first to shift in a few years and was the alpha for all intense purposes. He was waiting for the Chief's son to shift and take over the alpha position, but once he had he knew her father had more experience with the alpha position and asked him to keep doing the alpha thing until he was older and then he'd take over the alpha position. Her father had been dating her mother's cousin Leah when he shifted and imprinted on her mom. It caused a rift between her mother and her mother's cousin.

Aunt Leah and her little brother Seth were forced to shift when their father suddenly passed away from a heart attack. Leah being part of the pack, even though everything was explained to her she was still bitter for a long time. That was until she imprinted on Sedona's Uncle Embry and Uncle Embry was a wolf as well and he imprinted right back on her. They'd married and were currently working on their first child; much like the rest of the older generation of the pack. The younger ones Brady, Collin and Seth were barely getting to know their imprints.

Uncle Quil Ateara had imprinted on her younger cousin Claire. They haven't started their dating relationship yet. They were five years apart. Claire was barely fifteen getting ready to be sixteen in a few months and Sedona was twenty getting ready to turn twenty-one in a few weeks. Claire and Quil were practically inseparable since Quil had imprinted on her when she was two.

The packs rightful alpha Jacob Black imprinted on Sedona's best friend Sephia Call, she just happened to be Uncle Embry's little sister. Sephia was seven when Jake imprinted on her. When she went to college at sixteen Jake went with her. They'd both decided to get an education at the same time; there were plenty of wolves to cover Jake's part of the patrols.

Then there was Paul Lahote. Sedona remembered meeting Paul when she was seven and Paul was sixteen. He spent a lot of time catering to her happiness. He took her to the movies and to the park. She would sit on his lap and he'd read stories to her. He was practically her best friend. He actually was her best male friend. Sephia was her best female friend. She'd missed him for the five years she was gone for college. She spoke to him over the phone every night and every weekend but never saw him, he was taking care of patrols and the pack business; they built new homes in La Push, Forks and Port Angeles and sometimes they were even hired to go built in Seattle.

Once she'd dressed she jogged down stairs and naturally the first two faces she saw were her mom and dad; dad sitting at his normal spot at the kitchen table as mom glided around the kitchen cooking a feast of epic proportions for breakfast. It could only mean one thing; everyone would be there not only for the party later but for breakfast as well. She watched as her dad leaned over and grabbed her mom's apron ties and pulled her over to sit on his lap as they kissed sweetly.

"Gosh you guys. Can't you keep your lips off each other for even a few minutes?" Sedona faked out a gag.

Emily jumped up as she turned and faced her oldest daughter standing there with a huge smile on her face. "Oh my God Sedi, when did you get home?" She went to her daughter immediately pulling her into a loving embrace; placing a million kisses all over her daughters face and head.

Sedona giggled as her father stood from his seat and wrapped both of them up in his arms and squeezed as both females groaned. "Last night, probably more around 1 A.M. I drove straight through; I just wanted to sleep in my own bed."

Once her dad released her and her mother, Sedona looked up at her dad. "How's Sammy dealing with the phasing?" Her little brother Samuel Uley Jr. was sixteen and had phased a couple of weeks ago for the first time and she was clearly concerned for him.

Sam nodded down at his oldest. "He's taking it all in stride. He seems to enjoy being in wolf form; though he hasn't said why. I'm sure he's got some kind of reason." Sam couldn't help wrapping his oldest into another hug as he kissed the top of her head. "I missed ya kiddo."

"I missed you too dad." Sedona confessed right back to her father, also returning his hug. She looked up and smiled softly. "So is Paul coming today?"

Sam chuckled. "I don't know why you're asking. You already know he would rather cut off his arms then miss your party. He hasn't seen you in five years; I'm pretty sure he's dying to see you."

Sedona felt something strange flutter in her chest. For some reason growing up Paul was the one guy in her life she never referred to as her uncle. It seemed weird for her to call him Uncle Paul when they were so close.

About ten minutes later everyone started showing up for breakfast. Sedona made herself comfortable sitting on the kitchen counter as everyone slowly moved around the overly crowded kitchen; though she had yet to see the one person she'd truly missed for the five years she was gone. Maybe her father had been mistaken and Paul had to work or patrol or maybe he'd out grown their friendship and gotten himself a girlfriend finally.

The idea that Paul had a girlfriend left a bad taste in her mouth.

Sedona ate her breakfast and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked over at her mother.

Emily's eyes cause Sedona's and she knew the little bit of people that had already invaded the house had activated her eldest daughters slight claustrophobia. Emily's eyes traveled down and saw Sedona's hands ringing together in her lap as she cringed. The relatively large group of people who'd already showed up were definitely starting to crow the house; more specifically the kitchen. Emily walked over as she kissed Sedona's temple. "Why don't you go for a walk and get some fresh air. You'll feel better."

Sedona smiled down at her mom; she always could read her like a book. "Thanks mom. I think I'll go to the beach for a few minutes." She hopped off the counter as she took off out the door and across the yard to the extremely worn path. It was the best short cut to the beach and she knew in five minutes she'd been sinking her feet into the sand.

Sedona was gone no longer than ten minutes when Paul walked into the house and was greeted by everyone but Sedona. His blackened eyes scanned every nook and cranny in the Uley home but there was no sign of her. The only thing that let him know she even made it home safely was her still loaded Honda; which he would remember to offer to help her unload later.

Paul found Emily standing in the kitchen by the counter. "Em…" She turned and smiled up at him as he leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. "Where the hell is she?"

Emily giggled. "You know Sedi; too many people filled the house too fast."

"Claustrophobia of course; damn it. Where'd she disappear to?" Paul asked.

Emily fixed a look on her face. "She probably went to the beach. Paul, you are going to tell her right? You're going to finally tell her you imprinted on her right? I mean it was your idea to wait until after she'd graduated before telling her."

Paul nodded. "Of course Em; I don't know when I'm going to tell her, but I will. I just have to figure out when." It wasn't exactly HIS idea to wait until after she'd graduated, but since he'd been alpha ordered he had no choice. He could only hope she would be completely crushed when he told her everything.


	2. Ch 2 Weird Feelings

**Chapter 2** – Weird Feelings

Sedona was standing on the beach and her feet were buried in the sand all the way to her ankles. She was inhaling the ocean scent as the waves continued to roll up to the shoreline. Her arms were wrapped around herself and she couldn't help but let her eyes stare at the beautiful blue water.

"Hey Sedi…" A deep voice shouted from behind Sedona. She turned around and saw Seth standing there as she pulled her feet from the sand and jogged over to him and jumped into his arms. Seth chuckled as he caught her. "Oh my god Sedona! I can't believe how much you've changed." He swung her in a circle and then placed her on her feet in front of him as he hugged her tightly.

"I missed you too Seth." Sedona laughed as she returned his hug.

Seth chuckled. "I know you haven't seen Paul yet because he left the job site late; why aren't you back at the house? You know he's gonna go crazy if he doesn't see you."

Sedona giggled. "My claustrophobia kicked in with all those damn warm bodied wolves in the house. I had to get some fresh air; otherwise it was about to be panic attack city for me. And blacking out on my first official day home from college would just be all bad."

Seth shook his head. "Well either way let's get you back to the house. I'm sure Paul is about to climb the walls trying to wait for you." When Sedona nodded Seth sighed, he knew Paul would panic if he didn't see her soon. He had been talking about trying to explain he'd imprinted on her and just knew she was going to be upset that he hadn't told her sooner. Sedona filled Seth's ears with her college life and her college studies. He didn't realize just how friggen smart Sedona was.

By the time they got back to the Uley's Sedona's usual smile was in place as they walked up the steps and into the house. It was packed with people from the pack and Sedona felt her anxiety kick in. She immediately found her mother and leaned her head on her shoulder.

Emily giggled as she kissed Sedona's temple again. "Paul's in the back yard sweetie. Your father gave him a beer to relax him." Her eldest daughter's giggles filled the kitchen as she watched her turn and walked out the back door towards the circle of lawn chairs where Paul was perched and relaxing.

Sedona had to breathe deeply when she saw Paul. He was slouching in the lawn chair in a pair of black cargo shorts, flip flops and a white beater that showed off his insane muscle mass in his biceps. It hugged his well defined chest and she knew his wash board abs were also hiding under the shirt. His tan skin was a dark contrast to the white material and she actually caught herself exhaling slowly. She raked her fingers through her hair as she walked closer.

Paul was sitting sipping his beer and waiting for Sedona to make it back from her walk, he already knew Seth ran into her at the beach, because Seth sent him a text letting him know she was okay. All the guys in the pack always kept dibs on the imprints. He couldn't wait to physically see her and hug her. He'd missed her so much. She'd send random photos to him with her cell during parties she went to while at college, but he knew it was NOTHING like actually physically seeing her. Then there was the whole imprint he HAD to tell her about and SOON. It had killed him not to tell her. Honestly he wanted to tell her before she left for college, but Sam and his damn alpha order just KILLED him.

Suddenly his vision was taken from him when a pair of soft hands covered his eyes. A familiar scent infiltrated his nose and he heard a slight giggle behind him. "Sedona that had better be you."

"No it's Seth he was just trying to bring a little mystery to your life." Sedona giggled out.

Paul chuckled as he tried to pry her hands from his eyes but when she wouldn't budge he didn't use his wolf strength. "I have enough mystery in my life. I haven't seen you in five years woman. Stop messing with me."

Paul tilted his head up and Sedona flipped her hands up. "Peek-A-Boo." Then closed her hands around his eyes again as she laughed.

Paul took in her giggles and loved every second of it. She finally released him and he reached back and grabbed her hand before it fell completely to her side and pulled her around and down onto his lap, some place she had been many times; but in nothing more than a friendship capacity. Paul eyes locked with hers and he wrapped her into his embrace and when she returned it they sat there for a good ten minutes. Her face was buried in his neck taking in his own scent. Her soft breath brushed against the skin of his neck and he had to literally will his body to not respond. Yes because hugging his so called best friend and then suddenly getting an enormous erection wouldn't scare her at all. Paul pulled back and brushed his lips across her forehead. "I can't believe how beautiful you look Sedona." He watched her tan cheeks pink up slightly.

They both stood and excused themselves as they walked off. They just enjoyed the silence until they got to the beach. Paul smiled down at her. "So when do you start your new job?"

Sedona smiled. "Oh gosh I'm really excited. I don't start for a couple of weeks; so I've got some relaxation time before I have to start."

Paul smirked. "Oh good then that means we can get some cliff time in, because I owe you after the last time you shoved me off the cliff."

Sedona laughed. "I completely forgot about that. I don't suppose you'd give me a pass for a bad memory?"

Paul's smirk went from sexy to evil as he suddenly wrapped one arm around her waist and he lifted her off the ground and spun her around in circles. Her squeals were music to his ears. When he stopped her back was pressed against chest and he leaned down so his mouth was level with her ear. "Fat chance beautiful; there is no such thing as a pass."

Her breath caught in the back of her throat when his husky voice spoke in her ear. "Yea but it was worth a shot."

What the hell was wrong with her?

Why was someone who she considered a friend suddenly having this sort of effect on her? His hands gripping her hips, made the lower half of her body tingle with anticipation of what he would do next. Her skin broke out with goose bumps all over and she couldn't stop the shiver that followed.

Paul felt her shiver and saw the goose bumps. "Are you cold Sedi?"

Sedona had suddenly lost her tongue. "I – Ummm – a little yea. Maybe we should head back to the house. The weather feels like it's kind of changing out here."

Paul nodded as he put his hand in the middle of her back and guided her back towards the house.

The heat from Paul's hand had seeped through her t-shirt and felt as if it was kissing her skin with a soft warm burn. She could feel her knees getting weak with every step she took. Once they got back to the house she excused herself from Paul's side and jogged upstairs to her room.

Sedona could feel her anxiety starting up. She was trying to figure out why her body was responding to Paul the way it was. She sat on her bed and leaned her head down against her knees as she tried to breathe slowly and get her anxiety under control. Something was wrong with her. Paul was almost ten years older than her.

Paul would feel her anxiety becomes a nuisance as he searched out and finally found Emily. "Em something is wrong with Sedona. I can anxiety just rolling off of her in uncontrollable waves. She went to her room and she looked a little pale."

Emily nodded. "I'll go check on her. Go relax outside with the boys." Emily headed upstairs after she watched Paul nod and head out the back door. Emily came to a stop at Sedona's room and knocked softly. Once she heard the 'come in' she opened the door and stepped in. Emily walked over and ran her hand softly over her eldest daughter's hair. "What's wrong sweetie? Paul said you looked a little pale. Are you feeling sick?"

Sedona looked up at her mother. "I don't know what's wrong with me mom. I keep getting this weird feeling that comes over me every time Paul talks to me or touches me. I don't understand. He's my best friend; what the hell is wrong with me? He's almost ten years older than me."

Emily smiled softly as her daughter moved her head from her own knees to her mother's lap. Emily continued to run her fingers softly through her daughter's hair. "I'm sure I don't know sweetie. You're older now. You're an adult. You're feelings and thoughts change towards different people in your life as you get older. Maybe this is just one of those changes. Maybe you guys will get closer; maybe you'll grow apart because of the age difference. The possibilities are endless at this point. But don't let it ruin your party honey."

Sedona sat up as she nodded. "Yea I guess."

Emily smiled softly. "And go let Paul know you're okay; he's worried about you." Emily watched as she disappeared out of the room. If Paul was going to tell her about the imprint; she could only hope he did it soon. It seemed Sedona was finally feeling the pull and couldn't make heads or tails of it. She would let Paul know what was going on; hoping to guilt him into telling her faster.


	3. Ch 3 Time For Confession

**Chapter 3** – Time For Confession

It was Friday and Sedona had officially been home a week. She was excited because tonight was bonfire night, but during the day her, Paul and everyone else in the pack were going to go swimming and cliff diving. When she woke up this morning and saw the sun was so bright; brighter than it had ever possibly been before she knew it was going to be a fun day.

Sedona looked in the mirror. She had on black boycut swim shorts and a black matching tank top. Her hair was down and she had slipped on some jean shorts. A knock on her bedroom door brought her out of her personal thoughts. 'C'mon in." She said towards the door as her eyes roamed over to it when it opened and revealed Paul in Navy blue swim trunks and a white beater.

She bit her bottom lip to keep the dirty thoughts from suddenly invading her mind as she plastered on a smile. She watched as Paul walked into her room and as she pushed up on her toes to hug him he leaned down and lifted her from the ground with her arms wrapped securely around her waist. She couldn't help but laugh as she smacked his shoulder. "Put me down you big brute."

Paul loved the feeling of the vibrations against his body when she laughed hard. He knew he had to tell her tonight during the bonfire. He'd dated some while she was gone but nothing ever got serious.

He was waiting for her.

He had too.

His heart, mind, body and soul wouldn't allow him to do otherwise. He'd had sex with a couple of girls, but it was always cold and calculated there were no feelings involved; he wasn't going to let anyone get attached to him when all he could ever think about was Sedona. Even during sex; the only person he could think of was Sedona. This almost got him in trouble a few times when he was in wolf form with Sam. Yea he had to watch that carefully. Sam understood where he was coming from because Sedona was is imprint, but on the other hand Sedona was Sam's daughter so he did have to be mindful about letting his thoughts run wild about her in wolf form.

Paul nearly dropped her when he felt her kiss his cheek softly. The whole week that she'd been home they hadn't spent any time apart. Every day they had done something different. They spent one afternoon, Theater hoping at the Cineplex in Port Angeles. They'd seen five movies, actually they sat through five movies; most of the time was spent talking about her college days and him working and patrolling. The whole time her feet were in his lap and they were laughing. It took all his will power to keep his temper and body in check when she nonchalantly told him about losing her virginity her sophomore year at college. He was sure he could already see the evening news

_**This just in a man exploded into a giant silver wolf and tore up the entire Cineplex in Port Angeles today.**_

They spent one day hiking the trails through the woods; again talking and laughing. He was even ecstatic when she spent the day at work with him doing the book keeping for her dad. Needless to say he didn't get much work done because they were too busy talking and laughing again, but his pack brother's gave him a pass on it. They knew what he'd gone through when she left and what he was going through now that she was back and how he was battling trying to tell her the truth.

Paul gently sat her back on her feet as he pressed his lips against her forehead. He could feel the pull it started in his chest and practically went to his feet. And he knew with all the anxiety she was giving off she was trying to figure out why she was feeling it too. But he wasn't going to have the talk with her until later that night; fun first and then serious shit later. He had already told Emily and Sam he was going to tell her that night. Sam was reluctant but after some coaxing from Emily; she made him understand and see things from Paul's point of view.

"Are you ready?" His smooth voice asked her; like he really needed to. She was always ready before him.

"I'm usually waiting on your slow ass. Apparently such is not the case today." She laughed as he growled at her. She frowned and gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could.

Paul couldn't stop the chuckle that left his lips. He knew exactly what she wanted. He rolled his eyes as he chuckled once more at her before he turned around and squatted down. He listened to her squeal out of pure joy as she carefully leaned over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck and as he stood he hooked his forearms behind her knees. He loved giving her piggyback rides almost as much as she loved getting them from him. She sighed in contentment as she leaned her head against his and he carefully made his way down the stairs with her attached to him; making sure to stoop lower through doorways so she wouldn't get hurt.

As they made their way through the kitchen, Sedona informed her parents they would see them when they joined them later at the beach. Paul made his way through the trees. "So swimming or cliff diving?"

Sedona looked down as he slightly looked back and up and their eyes met. "Cliffs; I need a good rush of adrenaline. I haven't done it in so long I'm going to be such a wimp."

Paul chuckled. "Don't worry you know I'll jump with you. Seth, Collin, Brady and Jake should all be there with their girls. So you won't be the only wimp there."

Sedona scoffed as she swatted Paul's chest. "Thanks a lot you butthead."

Paul couldn't help chuckling again as they hit the clearing of the cliff. Everyone came into view.

Paul carefully lowered Sedona to the ground as she patted his shoulder. "Thanks for the lift big guy."

The smile never left his onyx eyes. "Anytime." He couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips. His eyes watched over Sedona as she walked around and received hugs from the other imprints and the other wolves as well; then watched as she walked over to the edge of the cliff. Paul walked over and as he stood behind her his left hand came out and gripped her left hip. "Please be careful standing so close to the edge."

Sedona laughed as she looked back at him. "You worry too much."

Paul let out a ghost of a laugh behind his closed lips. "Yea and you try to give me a heart attack." Paul rested his chin on the top of her head as they both stared at the blue ocean water from the edge of the cliff.

Sedona inhaled deeply taking in the ocean scent. "I missed this place so much." Sedona's hand went over Paul's hand on her left hip. "I missed you more."

"I missed you too." Paul returned her affection; she just wouldn't realize how much until he came clean later that night. "You ready to jump yet?"

Sedona nodded slowly. "Yea; only if you'll go with me."

Paul chuckled. "I'll always go with; you already know you don't have to ask." Paul walked around and stood next to her and held out his hand. "You go; I go." He could hear as Sedona's heart beat picked up as she put her hand into his outstretched hand and he turned his hand so their hands were palm to palm and he pushed his big finger between her smaller ones and laced them together. "OK so, on three?" She had gotten quiet but looked up and smiled as she nodded at his question.

"One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!" They both yelled and jumped. They free fell fifty feet all the way down. Paul never let go of her hand until they hit the water, but only because he knew he would sink further than her because of his weight and didn't want to drag her further under the water.

Once they both broke the water, they booth took in a deep breath of air. Paul quickly pulled Sedona into his arms. "Are you okay?" He was worried they'd been too high, most of the time when the girls were with them they jumped further down and not quite as high, but for some reason the girls wanted to see what the rush felt like from the same height as the wolves jumped.

Sedona nodded. Adrenaline was rushing through her veins. "I'm okay; just a little shaky."

Paul could feel her shaking against his body as he shook his head. "Maybe we shouldn't have jumped from so high up." Paul slowly made his way back to the shore and he saw Emily and Sam walking onto the beach with a few others. As they got closer they both stood and walked the rest of the way to the sand. Paul watched as Sedona sat down and had a giggle fit. "What is going on with you?" Paul asked as he sat next to her.

Sedona continued to laugh. "The look on your face was priceless. You were so pale. Paul you knew nothing was going to happen. It's water."

Paul was slightly perturbed. "Sedona it's not funny. If the wind had kicked up even a little it could've pushed you into the cliff wall and you could be going to the emergency room right now."

Sedona was taken back when he snapped at her. "Paul it's a beautiful day there isn't any wind. It's only sunny; it's been sunny all damn day." She couldn't help the nervous giggle that escaped her lips. She'd only ever seen him this upset once before and it made her just as nervous.

Paul let out a growl. "I generally worry about your safety; you have no idea. It's far from funny." Paul could feel his temper as it swerved and he stood up and stalked into the trees. Paul couldn't stop himself from phasing once he was in the trees. He had to blow off steam. He hadn't meant to let his temper get the best of him, but she just didn't realize how worried he was about her twenty-four-seven.

Sedona felt it. Something was going on with Paul, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She hadn't meant to piss him off. She should've known better, his temper was always a bit touchy. Sedona stayed sitting in the sand just letting the water roll up and soak her feet as she pushed them into the sand more.

An hour later, the bonfire was roaring to life as the sun set at the edge of the water in the distance. Sedona suddenly felt long warm arms wrap around her and even longer legs lined against hers in the sand. "I'm sorry for losing my temper. It wasn't my intension to bring down your mood. I just don't think you'll ever understand just how much I worry about you; but you will because we are about to take a walk and have a conversation." Paul slowly moved around as he stood and looked down at her. "C'mon let's go."

Sedona nodded as she watched him hold out both of his hands as she took them and he pulled her up to her feet. They walked in silence for a bit before Paul finally turned to her. She was hoping he wasn't about to tell her he imprinted on some ravenous beauty and was going to spend the rest of his life with her. She didn't think she could take it.

In fact she KNEW she couldn't take it.

Sedona could feel tears pricking the back of her eyes as she tried to keep herself composed, but it wasn't working.

Paul was hemming and hawing around as he tried to find the words for her. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he suddenly looked down and could see the tears that lined Sedona's beautiful muddy blue eyes. His hands came up and cupped her face. "Sedona, I said I was sorry for losing my temper. Please don't cry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Sedona shook her head as a few of the silent tears slid down her cheeks as she whipped them away furiously. "No I'm just being a stupid girl. I know you want to have this big grand talk with me and I keep getting the feeling that it's really important. I just know you're going to tell me you imprinted while I was gone and I'm going to lose you forever. I know it sounds terrible and I'm being extremely selfish and I'm sorry, but I've only been back for a week and you've been missing from my life for five years. You're my best friend Paul. I couldn't bear to lose you now."

Fuck.

Fuck bunnies in an egg shell.

Paul could see more tears as they spilled from her beautiful eyes. He brushed his thumbs under her eyes and leaned down kissing her forehead softly. "I am going to be honest; I did imprint. But it was before you left. Actually it was way before you left. As in thirteen years ago."

Sedona shook her head negatively. "I don't understand…" When her eyes met his, she could suddenly see something there that wasn't there before. Something that just had nothing but love and adoration in them. Something she wasn't used to seeing in Paul's deep onyx eyes. She gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Did you…But I…" She watched as he nodded.

Paul could see all the different emotions as they played across her face; mostly confusion and anxiety. "Sedona, I imprinted on you."


	4. Ch 4 No More Secrets

**Chapter 4** – No More Secrets

Paul stood and watched in agony as Sedona's mouth dropped open and closed a few times. He wanted so badly to wrap his arms around her, but he wasn't going to touch her. He figured she'd freak out or maybe have an anxiety attack since he could feel the anxiousness rolling off her and her heart rate increased by tenfold. More than a few times her eyes wondered up and locked with his and danced between his eyes. But her silence was what was really killing him. He'd never heard her be so quiet before in his life.

Sedona finally closed her mouth. She honestly couldn't think of what to say or do as she stood there staring at him. Had he just really told her that he imprinted on her thirteen years ago? Which meant what? He imprinted on her when he met her at the age of seven and he was sixteen. She was suddenly putting all the clues together. Why he'd spent so much of his free time with her growing up. Why they were always touching or hugging. Why she'd missed him so much when he wasn't around. Why she missed him so much when she was away at college. Why he said she'd never understand why he worried about her all the time.

"Sedi…" Paul said the nickname he'd given her years ago. She was in a trance, when he uttered her name her eyes came up and locked with his again for what seemed like the millionth time since he'd uttered his confession to her. "Say something please." His voice was filled with worry.

"Why…" It was a small question but it had so many different answers.

Paul frowned. "What do you mean why? Ask me anything I'll be honest you know I will. I've never lied to you; I wouldn't start now."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why didn't you tell me before I left for college?" She had to ask him. She had to know. For as long as she could remember learning about what imprints were. She wanted to be one. She would give anything to be an imprint. She wanted to be someone's soul mate. She loved the idea of being with one person for the rest of her life. She could feel more tears filling her eyes.

Paul watched with a frown marring his handsome face as more tears filled her eyes. "I wanted to. I swear I wanted to tell you when you graduated high school. And then Sam started talking about you going to college and I didn't want to hinder your college education. I battled with telling you so many times before you left that Sam finally alpha ordered me to not tell you until you were done with college."

Sedona couldn't believe her ears. Her eyes snapped up to meet Paul's. "Please tell me you didn't just say that. Paul, tell me you're joking or something; I don't care what you say as long as you take back that my father alpha ordered you to not tell me." Her breathing picked up. "How…how in the world could he do that to you? I know how much my mother means to him as his imprint; what he fought for to be with her and how he almost lost her because of his temper. I know how he alienated Aunt Leah because of his imprint bond and love for my mother. He went through all of it. How could he possible put another pack member through that; even if you did imprint on his daughter. I don't understand."

Sedona's voice broke as a river of tears flowed from her eyes and she started to slowly break down. "And worst of all. How could he put me through that? I'm supposed to be his daughter. All these years I thought it was just a coincidence that you wanted to spend all your free time with me. I always felt a different feeling when you were around and it tripled and then quadrupled once I came back from college. I thought something was wrong with me. I thought for sure I was going to hell for the thoughts and dreams I was having about you and me. And the whole time…Why didn't you just tell me Paul? To hell with what my father alpha ordered you to do. I am your imprint. Why not fight for me or for us?"

Paul could feel his heartbreaking as he listened to her pleading words. "It's not that simple Sedona. You don't have a clue what goes on in the pack. When the alpha gives an order you follow it. Not following it can lead to dangerous consequences. Challenging an alpha order is like challenging for the alpha position; if you challenge for the alpha position you fight till the death. You father has been alpha since I was sixteen. Now that were older it's easier to get around his stern attitude because we've been through so many hunts and battles that we know the orders and rules that he makes and gives out are for the good of the pack. I'll admit I was very pissed off when he gave the order to not tell you until after college, but once I saw it from his point of view I understood."

Sedona shook her head. "Paul, I'm not part of the pack. No one ever explained to me what it felt like to be an imprint. So everything I've been feeling. I thought was just me going through the different changes in my life. Did you know I've been in love with you since I was sixteen? Why do you think I started crying and said I was scared of losing you forever to someone else? I would NEVER be able to handle seeing you with someone. I felt so guilty and selfish because I thought something was wrong with me for not liking someone my own age. I thought it was wrong to love someone so deeply who was almost a decade older than me and my best friend."

Paul's eyes widened at her confession. "What do you mean you've been in love with me since you were sixteen?"

"What do you think I mean when I say that? Paul, don't look so shocked. You've been the MOST important person in my life since I was seven. I just never connected the dots until you showed me the way tonight. I am not really all that upset with you about not telling me. But my dad; I don't understand why he did it. I'm hurt, mad and fully upset with him. I know for a fact Jake never asked Sephia and Embry's mom for permission to tell her and he damn sure never asked Embry." Sedona swallowed hard still not able to get her tears under control. "This is just completely unbelievable. Everyone knows I'm your imprint right?"

Paul nodded as he stood a step towards her and slowly reach out and touched her cheek. His heart melted when she leaned into the palm of his hand.

"You know what hurts even more? That everyone in the pack was allowed to be with their imprint except you and me. Look at Claire, she was two when Quil imprinted on her; she was allowed to know and she's still in high school." Sedona couldn't stop it any longer as her tears came fast and painful.

Paul couldn't stop himself as he finally let himself pull her to his body and she began to fall apart in his arms. Paul could feel her knees weaken as he carefully lowered the both of them to the sand as he pulled her between his legs and his arms tightened around her. He cradled her head to his chest as he rested his chin on her head. He placed several soft kisses on her head trying to calm her down. "Sedona, I'm so sorry. I should've just told you before you left for college. I swear if I could go back and do it all over again; I would. I would tell you everything you deserve to know. And I swear I will never keep anything from you ever again. No more secrets; I promise. And if you'll let me; I'll make it up to you the rest of our lives."

Sam and Emily were both holding their breath as they watched what transpired, Emily couldn't help as she grabbed onto Sam when she watched her daughter crumble into Paul's arms. "I can't tell if that's good or bad Sam." Emily whimpered as she pressed herself further into his side.

Sam's face had a serious look on it. He knew he shouldn't have let Paul and Emily talk him to letting Paul tell Sedona about the imprint yet. He was honestly hoping that because of the complications he and Emily went through because of imprinting that their daughter wouldn't have to go through the same fate. Apparently the Quileute God's had something else planned when they allowed the pack hot head to imprint on their at the time seven year old daughter.

Granted their oldest angel calmed Paul's temper considerably; especially when he was sixteen. When he'd first phased; his temper was off the charts. A lot of the time certain things his pack brothers did to piss him off just to laugh at him when he'd burst into his wolf form. After he imprinted it seemed to settle his temper and his anger and from then on it honestly took an act of God or a vampire to make him phase at the drop of a hat.

Paul felt Sedona lean away from him slightly as she looked up at him with red rimmed eyes. "What? What can I do for you? Name it. I'll do anything you want."

Sedona had gotten her tears under control as she tried to catch her breath. "Take me home please. I just don't feel like being here right now with everyone else."

Paul pursed his lips together as he nodded. He carefully moved around as he stood and pulled her to her feet. He kept his arm around her waist and tucked into his side. As they started to walk back towards the bonfire, Sam and Emily stepped up to them.

Sedona glared at her father. "I can't believe you dad. You actually alpha order Paul to deny what he felt for his own imprint; convincing him not to say anything to me until after I graduated college. I can't believe how cruel you were."

Sam cleared his throat. "I did what I thought was best for you Sedona. I would do it again in a heartbeat."

Sedona shook her head. "I know how much mom means to you to be your imprint and what you both went through. Everything you lost and gained because of one single look. How's come you never learned that you don't; that you do not do that sort of thing to people you love? You not only kept Paul at an arm's length from his imprint, but you denied me any sort of happiness. Dad I've been in love with Paul since I was sixteen. And I thought I was just being stupid and it was just nothing but puppy love. Sephia and Jake worked everything out between them before college. Claire and Quil are going on their first date in a couple of days and she's only fifteen. I'm so disappointed in you dad. I don't even know what to say to you."

Sam shook his head. "I would say I'm sorry but I'm not. I was only looking out for your well being. You can't fault me for that."

Sedona frowned. "Well you're well being, may have lost you a daughter; just don't talk to me for a few days. I don't know if I would be able to say something that I might not regret later."

Paul felt Sedona's hand tighten in his and knew it was his cue to get her home. Once they got back to the house, Paul carefully placed her across her bed and sat down with his back against the headboard. He watched as she placed her pillow in his lap and laid her head on it. She'd started crying again once they got to the house. He grabbed tissue for her and just ran his fingers through her hair. Trying to calm her again; he knew it would be a few days before she'd be back to the old Sedona he'd fallen in love with and he would stay by her side every second until then.


	5. Ch 5 Interesting Night

**Chapter 5 ** - Interesting Night

Emily watched as her daughter and Paul walked away. Her eyes drifted between Sam and the couple retreating across the beach and disappeared into the trees that lead to their family home. "Sam, tell me you didn't."

Sam looked down at Emily and was suddenly aware of what he'd told her all those years ago and could see the anger written on his beautiful wife's face. "Em, I-"

Emily fixed a glare on her face. "Samuel Uley! You lied to me. You told me it was Paul's decision. You never once said it was an alpha order." Once Emily said it the guilt was all over her husband's face. "I can't believe you did that Sam."

Sam frowned as he could feel multiple emotions going through his wife. "Emily, I only did what I thought was right for our daughter."

Emily shook her head as she saw RED. "Sam! Just stop. You did it because you wanted to be able to have control over what Paul did as far as our daughter was concerned. How could you even THINK of keeping Paul from his imprint? Where the HELL was your head at? I realize Paul is almost a decade older than Sedona, but you had NO right to alpha order him to wait until after she graduated college to explain about the imprinting. What you did was so cruel; so heartless. If Sedona never talks to you again you have no one to blame but yourself!"

Sam grumbled. "Emily you know I did the right thing. She needed to concentrate on her college education; not spend five years being boy crazy."

Emily shoved Sam slightly. "That wasn't your decision to make. She might be our daughter, but she's Paul's imprint. He is supposed to decide when to tell her. He waited for nine years for her to graduated high school so he could tell her. And then you come along and tack on another five years for college. Sedona picked the life she wanted, but now she is finding out she didn't have all her options in front of her. What if she wanted to get married and go to a community college? What if she wanted to pursue a relationship with Paul and just work and go to college later? You took every single option from her and gave her only one path to choose. Our daughter is so intelligent but you didn't think she could make the right decision so you did it for her. You had NO RIGHT to do that; NONE!"

By now most of the wolves were trying to pretend they didn't hear Sam and Emily fighting and the imprints just felt bad because all of them knew and had to keep quiet as well. Any of them honestly could've and should've told Sedona about Paul imprinting on her, but they didn't.

Emily could feel tears of anger and sorrow sliding down her tanned cheeks. She shook her head. "I don't feel like being at this bonfire. I'm going home." She swiped the truck keys from Sam's hand when he held them out to her. Sam started to follow her, but she spun around on her heels and as she poked him in the chest with the ignition key she glared up at him. "Do NOT follow me home! If you step foot into that house I will have a new fur wolf RUG for the living room. I don't care where you go, but do not come in the house until I tell you too. I need a few days possibly weeks to process what you've done and you need to know what it feels like to not be in control of when you see your imprint!" Emily actually let out a growl as she turned back around and stalked over to the truck and left.

So apparently Sam would be spending a few days or possibly weeks in wolf form and sleeping inside the trees behind the house. Not that he could blame Emily. He'd never seen her so mad; with the exception of when he told her he'd broken up with Leah and he imprinted on her and they had to be together. She screamed at him at the top of her lungs so badly that it made his temper flare out of control and it was the night he phased too close to her and caused the scars that marred the right side of her beautiful face. His reason for living almost lost her existence because of him.

Emily sighed heavily as she walked into the dark house she had shared with her husband and their two wonderful children. It had been the hang out for the pack for Sam's generation and now with her son Sammy's generation of the pack it was the hang out as well. She enjoyed cooking for everyone in the pack the older ones and the younger ones alike. She knew Sammy was out with his friends and wouldn't be home for a while. She went straight for Sedona's room.

Paul's head was resting against the wall and Sedona had literally cried herself to sleep on the pillow that was across his lap. She'd held onto his hand as if it were a security blanket. He'd heard Sam's truck park in front of the house, but the light footsteps told him it was Emily and not Sam. His head lifted from the wall when the bedroom door opened and he saw Emily staring back as she smiled softly; the worry was still in her eyes but it didn't make it to her smile.

"How is she?" Emily asked softly as to try and not wake her daughter.

Paul shook his head negatively. "She just fell asleep about forty-five minutes ago. It was hell getting her to calm down. She's never cried herself to sleep. It killed me."

Emily nodded. "Thank you for staying with her. Paul I'm so sorry about what Sam did to you. I had no idea. He told me it was your decision; he never told me he made it an alpha order. All these years I thought you were just trying to punish yourself. Maybe you felt guilty because she was so young when you imprinted; like Quil felt guilty when he first imprinted on Claire, until he saw how happy he made her."

Paul sighed heavily. "Emily's it's not your fault. You couldn't have known what Sam said; it was pack business and I know he hardly ever discusses it with you because he doesn't want you to worry. After tonight, I wish it was one order I would have defied."

Emily leaned over as she kissed Sedona's head lightly and then kissed Paul's forehead. "Try to get some sleep. Hopefully you two can get everything worked out in the morning." She watched as he nodded as she left the room and pulled the door closed behind her.

Paul didn't sleep much as he watched Sedona sleeping peacefully. He would sleep a little and then wake up and watch her for an hour or so and then sleep again. When the sun started to come up he could hear his pack brothers howling a small distance from the house. He knew they were on their way in for breakfast. Which meant Emily was up already. Listening to Emily's sobs the night before were almost as heartbreaking as hearing his own imprints cries.

He watched as the sun slowly came up and started to light Sedona's bedroom. His onyx eyes looked around the room and he was suddenly aware of all the pictures and framed photos all over her room; they were of him and her. He'd never noticed it before. She had a cork board above her dresser and it was FULL of pictures of the two of them and ONLY the two of them. The truth was always there; it was right in front of him and he NEVER saw it. She really had been in love with him. How could be not see it? How could he be so blind to the truth when it was staring him in the face?

Paul slowly and carefully moved out from underneath Sedona as he quietly walked out of her room and to the rest room. Once he was finished he walked across the hallway and went back into Sedona's room. The beautiful girl in question was sitting on the edge of her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes trying to wake up. Paul closed the door behind him as he walked over and squatted down in front of her; his onyx eyes locking with hers.

Sedona could feel the warmth of his hands through her jeans which she had slept in the night before; she hadn't bothered with changing into her sleep clothes. She felt Paul's hand come up and cup her cheek. Her thumb came up and rubbed across his eyebrows. He was really all hers. Her thumb then slid down the side of his cheek and then ran over his soft red lips.

Paul's onyx eyes held her muddy blues captive as he cherished the felling of her touching him so gently. "How are you feeling?" He watched as Sedona rolled her lips as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, I guess." She couldn't pull her eyes from his. "I'm just sorry about what my dad put you through. I can't imagine what you felt when he told you not to tell me and even worse made it an alpha order." She couldn't stop herself as she leaned over and wrapped her arms around him; burying her face in the side of his neck.

Paul returned the embrace as he wrapped her up; carefully moving to sit on the bed after which he pulled her to sit on his lap. Paul felt Sedona pull away from him as her hands gripped his shoulders and he kept his hands on her hips; their eyes locking once again. "What's wrong Sedona?"

Sedona chewed her bottom lip slightly. "Where do we go from here? What are we supposed to do now? I mean, we've lost so much time; how are we supposed to make up for all the lost time?"

Paul smiled softly. She was completely accepting the imprint. "We take it one day at a time. Sedi this isn't a race. There's no rush for anything. And I'm going to start by taking you on a date."

"A date; as in a…" Her eyebrows rose as she could suddenly feel butterflies entering her stomach.

Paul chuckled slightly. "As in a full blown date; dinner, movie whatever sounds fun. The possibilities are endless. But I want you comfortable. If it doesn't feel right then we'll know it won't work. If it ends badly and neither one of us are happy; then we'll just continue being best friends just like we were the first thirteen years."

Sedona nodded. "Okay…So a date." She sighed softly. "So when is this said date going to be?"

Paul pursed his lips and thought about it for a split second. "Tonight; I'll pick you up at seven."

"Tonight; that soon?" To say she was surprised was an understatement but she should've known better. Paul never waited for anything to happen. He was always one to make things happen. "Okay; seven it is." She agreed.

Paul carefully stood as he placed Sedona on her feet in front of him. "In that case, I've got some planning to get done. I'm going to take off, but if you need me call my cell. If not I'll see you tonight."

Sedona nodded again in agreement as Paul leaned down and brushed his lips across her cheek as he winked at her and took off out of the house. Sedona's eyes met her own in the full length mirror. Tonight was definitely going to be interesting to say the least.


	6. Ch 6 Date Night

**Chapter 6** – Date Night

Sedona walked around the house in a daze slightly. It did not go un-noticed by her mother. Emily stayed in the kitchen cooking all day long. Emily watched as Sedona flitted into the kitchen with a goofy look on her face. Emily sighed heavily as she put her mixing down on the counter and faced her daughter. "Okay what's going on with you my beautiful daughter?"

Sedona smiled. "Paul wants to take me out on a date tonight. He's coming to get me at seven. Do you think I should really go?"

Emily chuckled slightly as she walked over and pushed a few strands of hair from her daughters face. "I think if you didn't want to go you wouldn't have this dreamy look on your face. I know it's going to feel foreign in the beginning. But give him a chance. Give him the chance that your father never did. I trust Paul. I watched as the both of you grew up together. There is nothing he wouldn't do to make you happy Sedona."

Sedona chewed her bottom lip. "I'm so nervous mom. What if I spend the whole night being uncomfortable? What if it just doesn't click with us? What if the Quileute God's made a mistake and Paul's been wasting his time waiting for me to come around? He can't take the imprint back. He can't get back all those years he sat around waiting for me."

Emily shook her head with a soft smile on her face as she cupped her daughter's cheeks and kissed her forehead lightly. "Calm down baby girl. The Quileute God's do NOT make mistakes. Paul imprinted on you because he was supposed to. His fate was decided long before he was born and so was yours. You have nothing to worry about. I imagine your first date will be slightly uncomfortable. You guys have looked at each other as nothing more than best friends for your entire adult life. It's going to feel differently; just trust that Paul will try to make you feel as comfortable as possible. He will not do anything that you do not want to do and he will listen to any suggests you have. He cares so deeply for you. Anyone who is outside of our circle would and could never understand the connections that wolves have to their imprints. The bonding starts instantly whether you know it or not."

Sedona nodded as her eyes drifted over to the microwave and saw the time. "I guess I better go start getting ready. He'll be here in a couple of hours." Sedona disappeared upstairs as she showered first. Paul had called her earlier and they'd discussed that neither wanted to be too dressy so they would both be casual.

She dressed in her dark wash skinny jeans and pulled on her black leather knee high flat bottom boots. Then pulled on a black and white horizontal stripped long sleeve shirt and pulled it down so it went to the middle of her hips and had a match scarf that she hung around her neck. She left her hair down and curled it inward. She put a little eyeliner on and a little lip gloss and a light smelling perfume. She didn't wear much because she knew with Paul's wolf sense of smell it would make him sneeze uncontrollably.

Emily was once again baking in the kitchen as she could hear Sedona moving around upstairs. Sammy her youngest was on patrol with Sam, Collin, Seth and Brady. They were teaching how to fight properly tonight. She was worried, but knew Sam wouldn't let him get hurt. She knew Sammy was not a boy anymore, not that he'd taken his spot next to his father in the pack. Paul had been beta for years, but when Sammy changed Paul gave his beta position to Sammy. He would still run his patrol, but giving up his beta position also freed him up to get to know his imprint better and spend more personal time with her.

Emily was pulled from her thoughts about the couple going on their first date tonight when there was a knock on the door. She smirked she already knew it was Paul. She whipped her hands on her apron as she opened the door. "Paul I don't know why you're knocking you've been welcome in this house since you were sixteen."

Paul rolled his lips with a slight smirk on his face. "Em, I'm trying to be a gentleman and knock on my date's door as such; rather than bargaining in like normal. I'm a wolf not a monster."

Emily giggled as she pushed up on her toes and watched as he lowered himself so she could reach him and she kissed his cheek lightly. "Well than by all means Mr. Lahote, please enter my home."

Paul's deep chuckle filled the kitchen as he walked inside and closed the door behind him. "So is she ready…" The rest of the sentence died on his lips as his onyx eyes looked up and saw Sedona standing on the last step of the stairway that led to the second floor of the house. "Holy shit…"

Paul's eyes snapped to Emily when she let out a small giggle and his cheeks pinked slightly. "Sorry Em." He mumbled. He knew she wasn't one for wanting to hear the guys cussing and they'd always respected her wishes. Paul sucked in a breath.

Sedona smiled. "Do I look okay? I mean I'm not over dress or anything; am I?" Sedona made a full turn as she looked at herself from every angle thinking something looked wrong because Paul hadn't said anything to her.

Paul wore a pair of blue jeans that seemed to hug and fit him in all the right nooks and crannies, with a pair of sneakers and he had on a navy blue soft cotton polo shirt. Paul nodded and finally shook his head clear of cobwebs as he walked over and looked down at Sedona who had moved into the kitchen somewhat where she'd done her self-checking turn. "You look beautiful. I mean you always look beautiful, but tonight…Breathtakingly beautiful." Paul held out his elbow towards Sedona. "You ready?" Sedona smiled softly up at him and nodded as she wrapped her arm through his and Paul led her out of the house and to his pick up.

They ate dinner first at a small Italian restaurant in Forks; as much as Paul hated to take her into Forks, he wasn't about to take her to some grungy diner in La Push and they'd been pretty much everywhere in Port Angeles. Forks was only thirty minutes away and at least it was close. Once they finished with dinner they drove back to La Push.

Sedona's muddy blue eyes kept looking over at Paul and he could feel it every time she'd glance over at him. He finally chuckled as he looked at her. "What wrong?"

Sedona smiled as she shook her head negatively. "Nothing; I've just – I've never seen you in anything other then cut offs and a t-shirt, beater or shirtless. Jeans and a polo shirt for you it has to feel foreign for you."

Paul chuckled again. "It feels slightly off and a tad constricting." He ran his hand down his shirt covered chest.

Sedona had suddenly realized the material around his arms was a little tight and around his chest too. She caught herself having to exhale; oh she was definitely seeing Paul Lahote in a different light now. "You know you could've just won't your shorts and a t-shirt to be more comfortable."

Paul shook his head. "No; not on our first date. I am seeking perfection the whole night."

Sedona giggled slightly. "Not everything is going to be perfect. Look at mom and dad; years of marriage and love and they still fight and argue. Or rather mom gets annoyed with something dad does and he gets to ride the sofa for a few days or gets stuck outside in the woods in wolf form."

Paul had to chuckle; he'd been in Sam's head enough to know not every relationship is perfect. Paul nodded. "I know it won't always be perfect but I'm aiming for damn near perfect.

Sedona smiled as she un-did her seatbelt and slid across the truck seat and put the middle belt around her waist as she leaned her head against Paul's shoulder.

Paul could feel his nerves working overtime. Having her this close to him was the most intense feeling he'd ever felt. He left hand started at his bicep and slowly slid down his arm, leaving static friction feeling against his skin and she softly took his right hand off the wheel and encased it in both of her hands and rested it in her lap. He almost swerved into oncoming traffic when she pushed her small fingers between his big ones and laced their hands together. There was something symbolic about the way their fingers were laced together. Almost like an unbreakable bond; like the imprint bond they shared.

Paul leaned his head down and kissed the top of Sedona's head softly. She felt an instant warming inside her whole body. "Where are we going now anyway?" Her muddy blue eyes peered up at his handsome face and his onyx eyes gave her a quick glance before he shook his head negatively.

"It's a surprise. It's some place we haven't been in a while."

Sedona smiled as she watched Paul's eyes twinkle slightly. The warmth from his hand incasing hers was making her tingle all over. His pinkie finger was softly brushing against her jean covered leg as his thumb softly rubbed the back of her left hand. Her breath caught in her throat a couple of times at just the simple touches. A smile came to her face as Paul pulled up to the park. They'd been there a thousand times when she was younger. He'd push her on the swings as high as she wanted until she squealed for mercy.

They walked over and sat on the swings as they moved slowly and talked among themselves; hearing her laugh several times made Paul's heart soar above the clouds. Paul watched as she stood up and slowly moved over to stand in front of him. Paul stopped and gave her a curious look as he stood. Paul was just about to ask her what was wrong when her hands came up and pulled his face down and she brushed her lips across his and smiled softly.

"I'm so glad we got that out of the way." Sedona started walking over to the only tree that was in the park. They used to have picnic's there under the tree. The park held a lot of memories for them so it was easy to see why Paul had brought her there.

A forest fire was suddenly spreading through Paul's body as he felt himself shake slightly. The kiss was quick but it was enough that it sparked against his lips and made his whole body come alive. He blinked several times and suddenly realized his imprint walked away from him and left him standing there a burning mess. Paul stalked up behind Sedona just waiting for the right second.

Sedona turned around and gasped when she saw Paul standing there with a smoldering look in his eyes. It was a different look; a look she'd never seen in his eyes before at least not when he looked at her. Sedona felt slightly intimidated as she began backing up slowly from Paul. Her eyes locked with his and never looked away. Her back made contact with the tree and suddenly she realized she had nowhere else to turn. His chest was slowly moving up and down.

Paul stopped when his chest slightly brushed against hers. "How long have you wanted to do that?" His voice was thick and husky sounding.

Sedona chewed her bottom lips slightly. "A few days, months; a couple of years."

Paul nodded as closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath taking in her scent that seemed to surround them. Her scent made him heady; it always did. His eyes opened and locked with hers again. "I've been wanting to do this since you turned sixteen."

Sedona felt Paul cup her cheeks in his overly hot hands. "What?" She had to ask even though she knew the answer.

"This…" His lips captured hers as she felt like her body left the Earth. She moaned against his lips and he let his tongue slip into her mouth as it caressed her tongue. She was responding to him. She was ACTUALLY responding to his kiss. He felt her hands as they slid up his arms, over his shoulders and her small fingers weaved into his thick black hair, pulling him closer to her. His hands finally left her face as they slid down the soft curvy body in front of him as he gripped her hips tightly pulling her body closer to him.

This was definitely some first date!


	7. Ch 7 After The Weekend

**Chapter 7** – After The Weekend

Emily watched as Sedona floated around the house all weekend. She could help smiling at her daughter's happiness; she missed Sam and it had only been a few days. Honestly she wanted to rip the back door off the hinges and run into the woods and scream his name at the top of her lungs; knowing he would immediately appear for her. But she was making sure he understood what it felt like to have no control over seeing his imprint; just like he did to Paul and Sedona.

Sedona made it back up to her room and couldn't keep her mind off Paul. They'd gone out all weekend and they couldn't stop touching and kissing each other. Sedona had never felt so much for one person in her whole life. She didn't know if it was the imprint or if it was just Paul bringing out the best in her for him; either way she didn't care. She was just exceedingly happy; happier than she'd been in a long, LONG time.

Emily's mind was taken from her personal thoughts of missing Sam when the back door opened and Paul walked in smiling. "What no knock Mr. Lahote?"

Paul chuckled. "Nah, not tonight; I just came by to see her; I'd kid nap her but I've got patrol in a couple of hours. I figured we'd spend some alone time together before I have to take off. I know she doesn't start her job for another week, so I'm trying to get in all the alone time before then." Emily giggled slightly as Paul walked over and leaned down kissing her cheek. "How's she been?"

Emily shook her head. "Saturday night when you took her out she was nervous. She started getting scared thinking the Quileute God's made a mistake with the imprinting. She thought maybe you wasted your time waiting for her and was even more worried if you guys didn't feel right that it wouldn't work. I talked with her; I felt like I was back when you guys were teens and trying to explain imprinting to all of you."

Paul shook his head. "How in the world could she possibly think that?"

Emily touched Paul's arm. "Paul honey, you have to remember up until a couple of days ago all she ever saw you as was her best friend. This is new territory for her, but she seems to be warming up to it all. Which I'm really glad that whatever space Sam was trying to put between the two of you; it didn't ruin what you guys will possibly have for the future." Emily softly up at Paul. "Eventually you guys are going to want to get married and you already know you've got my blessing. I know you'll do everything in your power to protect her and make her happy forever and that's all I could ever really hope for."

Paul smiled as he nodded in agreement. "If I thought for a second she'd agree I'd marry her tonight. But I already know she's still a little sketchy about it all and I'm okay with letting her adjust to all the changes in both of our lives. I've been in love with her since she was sixteen. I can wait forever for her."

Emily cupped Paul's cheeks as she pushed up and kissed his cheek. "You've always been a sweet boy; but you've turned into an even sweeter man."

Paul chuckled. "Thanks Em. I'm gonna go see her; she in her room?" When Emily nodded as Paul disappeared upstairs. He walked through the hall and noticed Sedona's bedroom door was open. She was standing looking out her window; Paul quietly closed her bedroom door for privacy. He walked up and wrapped his arms around her and felt as she leaned back against his body. "Hey beautiful, what's going on in that insane mind of yours?"

Sedona smiled as she slowly turned around slowly in his arms as her arms came up and wrapped around his shoulders as he leaned down so she could reach him. She kissed his lips softly and felt him instantly respond to her. She pulled back as their eyes locked. "Nothing really; just trying to remember when I've ever been this happy."

Paul smirked. "Anything come to mind?"

Sedona shook her head negatively. "Nope; not since we decided to be a couple us, instead of a separate you and me."

Paul chuckled. "Okay that was cutely put." His lips brushed against hers again. Paul pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss.

Sedona practically ripped her lips from Paul's as she pulled back. "Hey I thought you had patrol?"

Paul shook his head with a small chuckle. "In about three hours, but I came by to spend some alone time with my girl; unless she has had too much alone time with me and wants me to…"

The words ended as Sedona smashed her lips against his once again. Technically it had only been 3 glorious days; Saturday, Sunday and Monday but they were the three best days of Sedona's life so far. She felt Paul guide her around and he slowly guided her down on her bed and as she pushed back with her feet; Paul followed her up the bed as he lay next to her. Their eyes locked again as his hand went to her left hip and gripped it when his lips captured hers again.

Paul felt her hand as it came up and gripped his bicep. His hand loosened on her hip as it slid up and to the hem of her t-shirt. His warm fingers brushed against the soft skin at her waist.

Paul's fingers warmed her skin and every place they touched left tingles. A burning path slid up the side of her stomach under her t-shirt, just feeling his skin touching hers completely lit her on fire. The overly warm skin of his finger tips burned her skin slightly.

Paul could feel her small hand as it slid down his side and then started at the hem of his white t-shirt and slip under the cotton material as her soft finger tips. Paul pulled away for a split second as he pulled the offending shirt over and off of his torso. He smirked as he noticed her muddy blue eyes devouring every piece of his bare flesh. "See something you like Sedi?"

Sedona could feel the blush as it raced across her cheeks. She let out a small growl as she climbed over his body and got off the bed. She bent over and grabbed Paul's shirt and threw it at him. She watched as he stood off the bed with his eyebrows raised to his hair line practically. "Put your shirt on cocky."

Paul tugged the same shirt over his head he had just removed seconds earlier. "What's going on Sedi? Did I do something wrong?"

Sedona shook her head negatively. "No I'm just not ready for half naked petting and make out session in my childhood bedroom, which just happens to be in my parent's home." She sighed heavily. "I know I'm not a virgin and neither are you, but I don't want to rush into sex. Even though since we had our first date three days ago that's all my entire dirty little mind can think about."

Paul chuckled slightly as he sat back down on her bed with his back resting against the head board. His hand reached out and hooked his index finger through her belt loops and pulled her over and slowly guided her down to sit straddled on his lap. At least she was eye level with him then. Paul gripped her hips as their eyes locked. "Sedona, it's never about the sex. Any feelings I've ever had for you were never sexual. Wait let me rephrase that; any feelings I had before our first date three days ago were never sexual. Sedi, you're my dream girl. You're perfect in every way. And you fit perfectly to me. I don't care when we have sex or make love for the first time. I want every time to be special and I want you to be comfortable. I would NEVER choose your parents home or your childhood bedroom as a sexual encounter place."

Paul chuckled again as her cheeks pinked up again. "But you have to realize even being this close to you my body temperature shoots through the roof. You already know when I get pissed my temperature gets higher and now with you as an added bonus in my life it goes off the charts when I'm a foot from you. But it's only because I know that you're all mine now. You scent infiltrates every part of my body, the touch of your skin against mine; your kisses, lips and tongue all drive me insane on the inside. But it also pushes my temp over the edge. I know it was presumptuous of me to remove my shirt, I saw the way you looked at me and no, I shouldn't have teased you but I couldn't help it."

Paul leaned over and brushed his lips against Sedona's. "There's no rush. I will go as fast or as slow as you want me to. We go at your pace. I've been waiting for you for my practically my whole life and now that I have you; I'm not going to fuck it up and lose you. Understand?"

Sedona nodded as she wrapped her arms around Paul and smashed her lips against his.


	8. Ch 8 Happiness Follows Sadness

**Chapter 8** – Happiness Follows Sadness

Three months later, Sam had finally apologized to Emily and Sedona for his past stupidity with Paul and lying to her about keeping Paul and Sedona apart. Surprisingly enough he apologized to Paul and Sedona as well. Paul accepted; Sedona not so much. She was quite unhappy with what her father had done. Sam knew it would be a while before things were mended between him and his daughter. She was a strong independent woman and she was also extremely opinionated about the whole subject. Sam knew the biggest issue she had with the whole ordeal was keeping Paul from his imprint and he also knew it didn't matter if it was his daughter as Paul's imprint or someone else. It was still wrong no matter what; and Sam slowly understood it. He could only hope eventually she'd forgive him.

Sedona was enjoying her job at Forks memorial as a nurse. She loved making a difference in the healthcare field. She loved helping the patients as much as she possibly could. She was actually surprised when Dr. Carlisle Cullen requested her through the administration to be his assistant nurse on everything. Dr. Cullen for all intense purposes was the packs mortal enemy. He was a vampire, but he was no regular vampire. His whole family were considered vegetarians because they never drank human blood; always animal blood. This is how the Cullen's had a treaty with the pack.

Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme were two of the sweetest people on the Earth. Sedona grew up knowing their whole family. She knew about the stories of the newborn fight to save Bella Swan who used to be Jacob Blacks love interest, until he imprinted on Sedona's best friend Sephia. Bella chose her life to be with Dr. Cullen's youngest son Edward. They married, made love on their honeymoon and somehow unbeknownst to either one Bella was impregnated with a half vampire - half human baby; also known as a hybrid vampire or as she was so fondly named Renesmee; nickname Nessie.

Seth Clearwater, the sweetheart of the entire pack ended up imprinting on Nessie, so he was fairly close with the entire Cullen Clan, but still maintained his connection with the pack. They had gotten married a couple of years ago and Nessie was currently pregnant with their first child. They had decided to take everything slow and just be patient and it was definitely working for them.

Sedona was enjoying working so close with Dr. Cullen, even when he wasn't working in the hospital she would watch him work on the guys in the pack in amazement. His endless effort of caring for people mortal and immortal was absolutely awe striking. Someone who was made out to be a heartless demon just did everything in his power to heal and help the injured, sick and dying. He did everything humanly and inhumanly possible for EVERY patient.

Sedona had only been working with Dr. Cullen for a few weeks, but she had already warned the pack about smelling like him when she would come home from work. She knew they would have a fit. For the last three months because of Sedona's job and Paul's steady work picking up and patrolling they actually hadn't seen much of each other and tonight was a pack meeting and dinner and she was so happy she honestly couldn't wait to see him as she made the thirty minute drive from Forks to La Push.

Today had been a little harder for the oldest Uley child. She'd watched as one of her very first patients passed away. She and Dr. Cullen had been helping an elderly lady Mrs. Janis Tingleman; she was almost ninety-nine years old obviously old age was a factor for her deteriorating health, she had managed to live three months longer than anyone predicted or could've hoped for. Her husband Mr. Joe Tingleman was by her bedside every day and every night, his health had been lacking as well and he was currently one hundred years old.

Sedona had gotten to know the two of them extremely well. They were constantly talking about their children, grand children and even great grand children. She'd met most of the family and they were always calling the hospital for updates. The second saddest part of her day after Mrs. Tingleman passed was an hour later when Dr. Cullen had informed her Mr. Tingleman had passed as he sat holding his wife's hand. She could feel the tears building in her eyes. They'd been married since she was sixteen and he was eighteen. Eighty-three years; Sedona couldn't imagine living with someone for eighty-three years. She could only hope she and Paul had those kinds of wonderful years by the time they left the Earth.

Sedona pulled into the driveway and noticed a lot of the vehicles were pack members and their families. She honestly wasn't sure she was up for the whole pack being there, but she knew one member she wanted to see. She turned her car off as she pulled the key from the ignition and got out. It took all her energy to not let the tears slip as she composed herself and pushed the front door open.

To say she was completely surprised when the whole pack including imprints and children all yelled 'Happy Birthday' at her was definitely an understatement. So busy with work and emotional caught up with the day's events she'd completely forgot it was her twenty-first birthday. She blinked as the tears slid down her cheeks as she shook her head. "I'm sorry." She pushed passed everyone and disappeared upstairs into the solace of her bedroom.

Emily's worried eyes looked up at Sam and then they both looked at Paul who nodded. "I'll go find out." Paul disappeared upstairs as Sam turned to everyone and announced he was going to start cooking while Paul figured out what was going on with the birthday girl.

Paul swallowed hard as he knocked on Sedona's bedroom door and then tried the knob and it was locked. "Sedi c'mon let me in baby." He could feel the sadness rolling off of her and it was killing him that she actually locked the door to keep everyone away from her; even him. "Sedona you know this lock on this door can't really stop me, if I wanted to get in there to you." A few minutes later he heard the lock click. Paul tried the knob as it turned and he pushed the door open. Aside from the night he told her about the imprinting this was the saddest he'd ever seen her. He wasn't sure who had made his imprint so sad, but if he had to kill someone he would.

Within the blink of an eye Sedona was up off the bed and wrapped around Paul's body with her face buried in his chest. He barely had time to react as he caught himself and her; she'd actually crashed into him with such a force and he was so caught off guard they almost toppled over. Paul wrapped one arm around her waist and his hand cradled the back of her head as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "Sedona, baby what happened? I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Sedona sniffled a few times as she shook her head. "It was just a really bad day."

Paul nodded. "I know I could tell. You're emotions have been roller coasting all day. I was going to call you, but I know you don't like to be bothered when you're at work." Sedona looked up at Paul as he peered down into her beautiful muddy blue eyes. He cupped her face in his overly warm hands as his thumbs brushed away the remaining tears. "What happened beautiful?"

Sedona frowned. "Mrs. Tingleman passed away today. I didn't think it was going to bother me nearly this bad and then to make matters worse an hour later her husband passed away as he was sitting by her bedside holding her hand."

Paul's frown matched Sedona's he remembered her talking about them and knew neither were in excellent health given their age it was a give in that eventually one if not both would pass. "It's a part of life Sedi, it was going to happen eventually, but at least they went together and he doesn't have to suffer without her. I know if it was me and you I'd want it to happen the same way. I don't want to be here if you're not. Hell we'd be damn lucky if we could go together."

Sedona nodded. "I know I just never expected for it to feel like this. I mean it wasn't like I was related to them or anything. But it hurts just as if I were."

Paul leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "You didn't even ask what I got you for your birthday; usually you badger me until I have to give you hints, but not this year."

Sedona smiled softly as she shook her head negatively. "I know, everything this year is different. We have been together for three glorious months and we haven't even had time to have sex or make love or whatever. I mean I know your work picked up which is good but between your work, my work and your patrols I feel like we're losing sight of each other in all the bullshit. I want to spend more time with you, I want to get married and have kids. I don't even know if you want kids. And – and…"

Paul captured her lips to keep her from rambling on. Once he pulled back he couldn't help the chuckle. "Stop rambling beautiful. Of course I want kids with you. I want to have as many as you want to give me, two, three, four, five hundred I don't care. Our fate was decided a long time ago, if you want to start popping out kids just let me know when." Paul kissed her lips softly again as he felt her arms wrap around his shoulders and he deepened the kiss. When he pulled back they were both out of breath and Paul smirked.

Sedona smiled up at him, suddenly forgetting about her bad day. "Okay what did you get me for my birthday?" Sedona squeaked out when Paul picked her up and swung her around in a circle before placing her back on her feet in front of him.

"And the old Sedona is back ladies and gentlemen. And I made it possible." Paul's cocky tone crowed out. Paul couldn't help smirk as he gripped her hips and guided her back to sit on her bed; after which Paul knelt down in front of her. He heard her gasp when he pulled a little blue velvet box from his pocket. He opened it and could hear Sedona's heart beat pick up as the princess cut diamond ring on the silver band came into view. Paul's eyes locked with hers. "Sedona Emma Uley, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears of happiness leaked from the muddy blue eyes staring back at Paul as she nodded. "Yes." She held out her shaky hand as Paul slipped the ring onto her left ring finger and before he could say or do anything else, she launched herself forward, and as Paul caught her he rolled both of them back as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Sedona sat up as she was straddled over Paul's hips, her hands resting on his chest and his resting on her hips. "So we were really engaged aren't we?"

Paul chuckled. "Absolutely beautiful. When do you want to get married?"

"Now…immediately. The sooner the better."

Paul chuckled again. "Well let's get your party over with first and tell your parents and I also have something special planned for tonight and since we both have the next two days off for the weekend you're spending the whole weekend with me." Sedona nodded in agreement he was obviously not going to get any fight from her.

Paul and Sedona stood as he took her hand in his and led her out of the room; knowing today everything was just falling into place perfectly.


	9. Ch 9 What The Hell Sam

**Chapter 9**

Paul and Sedona made their way back downstairs and joined everyone else for the party. The first people they went to were her parents. They were both standing by the grill and Sam had his arm around Emily's waist as he was whispering in her ear. God only knew the dirty things he was saying; as if on cue Emily's tan cheeks pinked up slightly as she smacked his bare chest as he chuckled loudly from the back of his throat. Paul and Sedona stopped in front of them as Emily broke away from Sam's embrace she hugged her oldest daughter tightly.

Sedona hugged her mom back. "Mom, Dad; Paul asked me to marry him. And I've said yes."

Sam's eyes widened as Emily pulled back slowly to look at her daughter to make sure she was completely serious.

"HE WHAT?" Sam snapped out in a growl.

"Dad, c'mon you knew it was going to happen eventually." Sedona stated a fact she just couldn't understand her father's reaction.

Sam's eyes snapped to his daughter. "You are entirely too young to be getting married. You'll end up knocked up with four kids you can't afford and zero future ahead of you."

"Sam! Have you lost your mind?" Emily ghosted out in an almost whisper. She wasn't sure if she heard him correctly.

Sam's eyes then snapped to his wife's face that was marred with a frown. If he wouldn't have had his wolf hearing he wouldn't have heard what she said, but as it was he heard her and glared. "I haven't lost anything! I know what's going to happen. You guys have only been dating a couple of months. There's no rush to get married. You two need to date longer and get to know each other. There will be no wedding and if there is then I'm not going to be approving it or attending it."

Sedona frowned as a few tears slid out of her eyes. "Daddy…" Her bottom lip trembled with the emotion that suddenly came over her.

Sam glared at his daughter. "No Sedona I will not have my only daughter getting married so young. You'll wait and that's the end of the story."

"Like you made Paul wait for thirteen years?" Sedona suddenly finding her temper; Paul stood behind Sedona. "You are just not going to be happy until you are controlling everything in my life; are you?" Sedona shook her head. "Well I hate to break it to you; but I'm twenty-one today, I'm legally a fully fledged adult. I'm legally old enough to drink until the sun comes up and have sex with whomever I chose. I will marry Paul and if your there great if not then you will be making the biggest mistake of your life. You're supposed to be my dad and using the excuse that you're just looking out for my best interest it's not only lame but it's getting old. And now you're officially trying to not only control my life but Paul's as well."

Sam reached forward and grabbed Sedona's upper arm. "Do not talk back to me young lady. You still live under my roof. And this attitude will get you nowhere. Now give Paul the Damn ring back and say goodnight."

"Not even if you were the king of the fucking castle." Sedona spit out angrily.

Three seconds later silence consumed the entire back yard as all eyes were on the alpha and his oldest daughter.

Sedona held her right cheek as she felt the sting slowly slid up her cheek into her eye from the slap across the face her father had given her and she could feel Paul shaking and growling behind her.

Emily noticed the air had changed between everyone in the pack suddenly in the back yard. Emily reached out and took her daughters hand and pulled her slowly from in front of Paul as Emily also removed herself from being near Sam. The other guys in the pack sent their imprints and kids inside the house as they made a circle around Sam and Paul trying to talk both of them down from the rafters that their tempers were in.

Sedona watched in complete horror as Paul phased two seconds after her father and immediately jumped on the older black wolf; the others phased immediately and followed the two fighting wolves into the trees.

Emily wrapped her arm around Sedona's waist and steered her into the house. Sephia immediately ran to Sedona as they held onto each other. Emily held onto both of the girls. "Why don't you two go upstairs and try to calm down. I'm sure they will work everything out and be back soon."

Sedona shook her head. "I'm sorry mom, but I'm leaving. I'm going to move in with Paul. I'll pack a bag for the weekend but I'll be back on Sunday to get the rest of my things. I can't believe dad. I really can't." Sedona shook her head sadly again as she jogged up stairs and threw several changes of clothes in her backpack and a couple of pairs of shoes; before turning and leaving her room. Once she was back down in the living room her mom handed her a folded piece of paper and gave her a tight hug and kissed her forehead.

Emily knew she couldn't stop Sedona, not after what Sam had done. Chances were that Paul was tearing into Sam but good. Sam might have been alpha, but not the blood born alpha. Paul had always been the bigger and strong in the pack next to Jacob who WAS the rightful alpha and was both bigger and strong then anyone in the pack, but hadn't taken his rightful place yet. "I love you Sedona with all my heart. Go to Paul's I'll let him know where you are." She watched as Sedona nodded and walked out of the house. Emily feared Sam may have done damage that he might not be able to undo.

Emily sighed heavily as she disappeared upstairs. All the imprints and children had already vacated the house and Emily assured them she would inform the guys where they'd all gone. She couldn't believe what a disappointment the day had turned into because of Sam's quick mouth and even quicker temper. She didn't know what the hell was going on with him lately, but tonight they WOULD get down to the bottom of it even if it killed BOTH of them.

An hour later, Emily closed the truck on her little Acura Legend with a huff. She turned and started to go back when she heard yelps coming from the trees. She noticed Jared and Paul were still in wolf form. Paul was probably too pissed to phase back. Emily walked over to him. "Sweetheart, Sedona is at your house waiting for you there. Go ahead and go be with her." Once the silvery-grey wolf nodded he took off back into the trees as Jared went to the side of the house and phased back with the rest of the guys and dressed.

Emily almond shaped eyes looked over and watched as Sam limped around the side of the house. Her hands planted firmly on her hips as she stared at the person who she didn't recognize anymore. His scratched and gashes were slowly healing; he looked absolutely tore up. She almost felt bad for him; almost. She opened the front door and followed him inside as the others sat on the porch to leave them alone.

Sam sat down at the kitchen table with a deep groan as he felt himself slowly healing. Paul had really done a number on him. And he couldn't believe he'd left him alive when all was said and done at the end of the fight. Paul was right though 'I could and would never put an end to your life because Sedona would NEVER forgive me and unlike you if she never spoke to me again I would be devastated. I love your daughter and have her every happiness in my mind twenty-four-seven and if that means getting married to her then so be it. I will love her until the day we both die. I'm not sure what's more hurtful the fact that you treated your own daughter this way or the words you used to do it to prove to me how little I mean to you as a pack brother and future son-in-law.' His words kept repeating themselves in his head over and over. Sam jumped when the door slammed shut. He looked over at his wife. "Go ahead and say it Em."

Emily Smirked slightly when she watched as Sam jumped physically from the slamming of the door. It gave her great pleasure to be able to surprise him that way. "Go ahead? Well thanks for the permission Sam." She spit out bitterly.

Sam shook his head. "Not what I meant Em."

"I don't care what you meant or didn't mean. I have NEVER been so disappointed in you in all of our relationship. I wasn't even this disappointed in you when you phased and practically tore half my face off." Sam flinched physically at that memory. "I don't know who you are anymore Sam. You used to be the man of my dreams; the last few months suddenly you're the villain in my nightmares. I can't even comprehend what the hell happened in our back yard tonight. You physically slapped your daughter across the face and attempted to make her break off her engagement to the man who she's been bonded to since she was seven. Neither one of us have ever laid a hand on our children. We've got the most well behaved kids on the rez for Christ sake."

Her voice was shaky and she could feel herself getting emotional. "Paul Lahote has been your daughter's best friend for thirteen years and tonight they took their relationship to the next level. They want to get married and start a family and they wanted to share their happy news with us and their friends, family and the rest of the pack and you ruined it all. You ruined every happy second with your temper and quick tongue."

Emily walked towards the door as she opened it. "I'm not leaving you because I'm pissed off and I'm not leaving because I'm disappointed in you. I'm leaving because I have never felt more physical pain in my entire life." Emily sighed heavily as she wiped a few tears from her tan cheeks. "Sam you not only have to worry about possibly never seeing your daughter again; you've got to worry that you may have lost your wife forever. You're not the same man who imprinted on me and made me fall in love with him. And you're certainly not the same man who I married. And until that man shows back up; you're on your own."

Sam watched as Emily walked out the house and heard as her Acura started up and pulled out of the drive way. Sam's fist slammed down on the kitchen table and then immediately through the table as it practically exploded into chunky wooden pieces. His stupidity had led him to this moment. His heart shattered much like the table now sitting on the floor at his feet.

He could feel ALL of Emily's sorrow and ALL of Emily's pain and he had no one to blame but himself.

'That was just brilliant Sam; just brilliant.'


	10. Ch 10 One Good Thing

**Chapter 10** – One Good Thing

Sedona had let herself into Paul's house. She'd had a key to his place by the time she'd turned ten. She placed her backpack in the spare room and then walked back outside and sat on the porch steps just waiting for Paul. She heard a rock roll by on the dirt covered grown as her eyes followed the path the rock had just come from and saw Paul walking towards his house. She was up off the steps and ran to him and jumped into his arms.

Paul caught her with ease as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he held onto her as if his life depended on it.

Sedona could feel a light hum just under Paul's skin. "You didn't hurt him to badly, did you?" She felt Paul set her on her feet in front of him as he exhaled slowly and cupped her face before kissing the daylights out of her.

Paul pulled back and shook his head negatively. "No, just enough for him to understand that everything has changed between me and his daughter; who just happens to be my future wife." Paul kissed her lips again slightly calmer this time. "I don't care if you're my imprint or someone else's he shouldn't have done that to you tonight. I almost couldn't stop myself from tearing into him once the guys had pushed us deep into the trees. I wanted to kill him Sedona. I wanted to kill your father tonight. My temper has never pushed me to the point of wanting to maim someone; only a vampire. Not my alpha. You're mother has left him. I'm not sure if it's for good or until he gets his head out of his ass."

Sedona nodded. "I know she went back to the Makah res. She's staying with my Aunt Lucy; her sister."

Paul took Sedona's hand in his and guided her towards his place. "I need a shower to relax otherwise you're going to keep feeling the vibrations through my skin." Paul guided her down the hall to his room and watched as she sat on in the middle of his bed as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He could feel the anger just under his skin every time he looked at Sedona. She was starting to get a slight bruise on her cheek, but for the most part she appeared unscathed. He kicked the shower on as he climbed under the ice cold water letting it run over his overheated body. It pelted him like the rain would when he was in wolf form on patrol. He bowed his head and allowed the icy water to rush down the back of his head, neck and spine; all the while allowing the frigid water to work its calming magic on his tense body.

After forty-five minutes of freezing water, he finally turned the sprays off and stepped from the shower. He ran a towel over his hair and his body had dried in seconds thanks to his high body temperature. His hair took a few minutes but it eventually dried too before he left the small enclosure of the rest room. Paul finally opened the door hoping his hasty retreat hadn't upset his imprint and was pleasantly surprised to see she's changed into some short jersey shorts and a white t-shirt, both clinging to the curves of her body. His keen sense of smell allowed him to smell that she'd chosen a warm shower in the guest bathroom while he was in his ice shower. The delicious scent of mangos wafted in the air; all too soon he joined her soft form that was lying across his bed.

Paul immediately taking her into his arms as his lips captured her. A nice long make out session was in order to relax their brains but stimulate their bodies. They could sit or even lie in bed for hours and just do nothing but making out. They had perfected the art of making out; feeling, touching, kissing, tasting, nipping each other's overheated flesh. Sometimes making out was all they needed to do and sometimes they needed more; but hadn't crossed the point of no return yet. Tonight they could feel it in both of their bodies, they needed to bring each other to the brink of insanity and then push each other over the edge of passion.

Every time Paul touched her or kissed her everything inside of her body lit completely on fire from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet, and he was the only one who could quench her burning desires. Sedona felt Paul's warm hand slide down her curvy side to her naked thigh where her shorts had ridden up and then his warm hand slid up until it slid under the jersey material of the shorts and cotton material of the panties as he cupped her cool fleshy butt cheek. Her skin was always cold when they would first start making out.

Sedona could feel Paul's warm hands exploring the curves of her body. She couldn't help but giggle when he groaned at the contact. When his warm hand gripped her bottom her body moved and rubbed against his as she let out a soft moan in his mouth. Paul couldn't help but chuckle against her lips as he pulled back and stared into her muddy blue eyes. Paul always said her eyes looked like they were supposed to be blue but that someone splattered mud in them. They were unique and different and he loved them.

Sedona smiled softly. "I love you."

Paul smiled a big toothy grin, "Yea? I love you too. I'm sorry your birthday sucked so much."

"Well one good thing came out of it."

Paul was almost stunned into silence. How the hell she found even one thing good that had come from the evening's events was BEYOND him and now he was curious as to what it would be. When he finally found his voice he had to ask. "What - What was that?"

Sedona's smile widened as she held up her left hand to show she was still wearing his engagement ring. "This…"

She felt his hand play with the hem of her t-shirt, before it slowly started sliding under the cotton material. His thumb brushed against the side of her naked breast. Sedona couldn't help biting her bottom lip. Paul chuckled a little bit more he knew exactly what kind of effect he was having on her. Paul smirked. "Think we can get rid of this pesky t-shirt?"

Sedona giggled. "You're so cute when you ask. How many times have I told you, you don't need to ask? If you think it should go then get rid of it." It wasn't the first time they'd seen each other half naked. They'd had a few over the edge make out sessions without actually pushing each other into sex.

It was Paul's turn to blush. His tan cheeks tinged pink causing Sedona to giggle. Paul watched as Sedona moved around and sat on her knees as she grabbed his hand and he let her pull him, which clearly she couldn't have done if he didn't move on his own accord. He was perched on his knees in front of her, still staring into her eyes. Paul gently pulled her t-shirt from her body and then pulled her across the bed and against his overheated body.

His lips automatically captured her lips again as both of his thumbs brushed against the sides of her naked breasts. His thumbs decided to be brave as they swiped over her nipples, erecting them and making them brush against his bare chest. Paul's arm snaked around her waist as he gently lowered her to the bed, his lips trailed down her neck and throat then his lips moved down as he softly took her left nipple into his mouth as his hand palmed her right breast. Her soft moans and mewls were music to his ears. His hand and mouth switched places as her moans became throatier.

Sedona just about came unglued when Paul's soft lips kissed down her ribs and flat stomach as his warm hands slowly started sliding down her panties and shorts once he got them off he started placing soft kisses on the inside of her thighs. Paul's hands gripped her naked thighs and parted her long legs as his lips continued the path to the apex that joined her thighs to the center of her body. His tongue slowly snaked out as he did one slow lick to her naked core that elicited a throaty moan from his fiancé. Consequently, he felt his own growing erection jerk against the zipper of his shorts.

Sedona sat up slowly as Paul's lips made it back up her body to her lips as her fingers pulled on the button on his cargo shorts; he loved feeling her small hands on his body and felt her tugging on his shorts to get them off.

Paul stood up from the bed as he kicked the shorts off into the corner where they joined the majority of her clothing. Paul turned around and noticed Sedona had gotten up on her knees in the foot of the bed as he walked over and captured her lips again as his hands slid down her curvaceous body slid down over her perfectly shaped naked rear-end to the backs of her soft thighs. He gripped her thighs and lifted her off the bed and her legs wrapped around his waist.

Paul carefully sat down as he continued to kiss her lips as one of his hands slid between them and his thumb gently rubbed against the lips of her soaking wet core. Sedona shuddered against his body. Paul smirked, "You ready baby?" Paul watched as Sedona's bottom lip was sucked between her teeth as she slowly nodded at him. Paul chuckled, "You're sure?" Sedona blushed a little as she nodded again as his finger continued to probe her wet core and he could feel her breathing becoming erratic because his fingers were working her into frenzy practically.

Paul moved his big body around and laid Sedona in the middle of the bed as he slowly slid himself into her. They both couldn't help groaning at the friction their love making caused in both of their bodies. Paul let her get accommodated to his size as she kissed the side of his neck and gripped his hair between her fingers, her knees pressed to the sides of his body as he gripped her thighs and started rocking in and out of her body as her hands moved down and gripped his biceps. The heels of her feet dug into his mattress as she pushed up to slowly met his rocking hips.

Sedona rolled them over as she laced her fingers with his as she started riding him hard. She wanted him to feel as much pleasure as she was feeling when he was on top of her; pretty soon, Paul's hips were coming up off the bed to crash into hers to make the impact more intense. They were both out of breath. In short gasps Paul groaned. "You don't know how long I've craved to be this deep inside of you."

Sedona kept moving herself top of him, relishing the feeling of him inside of her, "Oh God this feel so good."

One of Paul's hands slid from her naked hip and went to the apex of her inner thighs as his thumb began to work her nub. "Do you want to cum with me baby?" His question had her whole body breaking out in goose bumps as she nodded furiously. Paul grabbed her hips and flipped them back over.

Sedona whimpered his voice was so low and the thoughts that went through her head, especially when he would whisper about being inside of her. The last couple of thrusts and Sedona flew over the edge screaming; with a very loud yet deep growl, she felt Paul empty himself into her. Paul held himself up and they just stared in each other's eyes, for what seemed like an eternity until their breathing regulated.

Paul pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her lips softly, "I love you Sedona…So much."

Sedona wanted to cry, no one had made her feel so much in such a short period of time. She kissed his lips full of passion and want, "I love you too Paul." Paul wrapped Sedona in his arms as they slowly came down from their passion high as they both slowly fell into a deep sleep. He had to agree with her previous statement of one good thing came from the day's events and that was that she had accepted his proposal and before long she would be his wife; the other half of him that made him completely whole.


	11. Ch 11 Small Growing Family

**Chapter 11** – Small Growing Family

Sedona woke to Paul's soft lips on her neck and the most intense pleasure between her legs. She felt like her entire body was on fire. One of Paul's overly heated hands was switching between cupping her right and left breasts as his other hand was wrapped around her waist and was tucked at the apex of her thighs as his long fingers worked between her delicate folds, working her body into a complete frenzy. "Paul…"

Paul could listen to her moan his name for the rest of his life.

Sedona felt his erection as it jumped against her rear end. She took pride in knowing she'd caused that sort of reaction from his body. She rolled back against his chest slightly and his mouth sought out hers in the most alluring passion filled kiss her whole body broke out into tiny tingles as she felt his fingers starting to work a little harder.

When they broke away from the kiss they were both panting with desire running through their bodies. It was almost scary how fast Paul could change her from completely relaxed and content to fully awake and so overcome with craving and yearning that she was practically begging him to fill her body.

Who the hell was Paul to deny anything his imprint wanted? He had waited so long for her and now that he had her he would NEVER deny her a damn thing. He wanted to give her EVERYTHING she wanted and desired. Even if she wanted to lay in bed and make love all damn day, he would do it. Paul slowly moved his body between her thighs as his lips kissed along her collar bones and down to her breasts he took one in each had and squeezed slightly as his tongue swirled around each of her already perky nipples. "What do you want baby?" His husky voice asked her; he needed to hear her say it. He could feel her hips rolling slightly under him trying to get him to engage.

The desire was thick in the bedroom and it coursed through both their veins. Sedona could feel herself completely giving into Paul. She bit her bottom lip hard to keep herself in control but it wasn't happening. When he asked her what she wanted she wanted for his eyes too look up at her from her breasts as she licked her suddenly dry lips. "I just want you; all of you." She was about to beg; she wasn't above begging for him to ease the ache between her legs and she could feel as a heated coil started rolling in her lower abdomen. She needed him; NOW. "I want to feel you in me."

Paul smirked up at her; her muddy blue eyes were a deep navy lusty color. He had her right where he wanted her. They were both already heated to the point of being covered in a fine thin sheen of sweat. The salty taste on her skin made him heady for her immediately as he continued to lick a kiss a path from her breasts to her soft supple lips. One of Paul's hands left her breasts as it slowly slid down her warm soft body. As he gripped his painful erection in his hand and slowly; ever so painfully guided himself into her body. Once she was completely acclimated to his size he held himself above her on his forearms and elbows as he began to rock in and out of her beautiful body. He loved having her small fragile body beneath his almost as if protecting her from the outside elements.

Sedona moaned audibly as she wrapped her long legs around Paul's waist as the heels of her feet dug into Paul's naked rear end almost willing him to go faster and deeper into her body. Feeling his large powerful body between her legs only gave her a sense of the TRUE power that laid there. She liked feeling the weight of his naked overheated body pressed against her naked body; but knew he was being careful because he was scared to crush her beneath him. Her fingertips traced the muscles in his back as he continued to rock in and out of her as he whispered how much he loved her and couldn't wait to be married to her. Every once in a while he would maintain his pace and his lips would slide down to encase one of her nipples or he'd nip the skin around her naked breast with his teeth gentle and sooth it with his tongue.

They both felt as their excitement rose in both their bodies and with a little more rocking both of them tumbled over the edge of ecstasy; as both of their desires were filled.

Paul placed a thousand feather kisses all over Sedona's face and she couldn't help giggling as their lips finally met. "I know this is going to sound possessive but you do realize you are mine now right?" His voice held finality to it. He wouldn't ever change his mind. Not for anyone. Not for any reason.

Sedona smiled softly as she moved her hands up his back to in front of his chest and cupped his face. "I don't think it's possessive, but I like that you're trying to be dominating. And honestly I don't mind. You don't know how long I waited to feel something like this for someone; hell anyone. I'm just glad it's you and not someone I barely know." Sedona could still feel him completely erect inside of her and when he shifted his hips to move slightly he rubbed against a certain internal spot and made her let out a guttural moan.

Paul thought he'd hurt her as he started to pull back from her, he suddenly found himself on his back with her straddling him. He was slightly shocked that she'd used all her momentum and flipped them over faster than the blink or either of their eyes. Her apex was completely smashed against his pelvis and he could feel himself deep inside of her. His hands gripped her hips tightly and knew they were both ready for another round. She leaned over as she kissed the middle of his chest and then her lips made their way up and to his own. As her lips captured his he felt her hips starting to move slowly at first. The grip on her hips from his hands tightened yet again as he started to help her slid up and down his erection in a frantic motion trying to bring each other to edge a little faster than last time.

Sedona sat up as her hands braced herself against his chest as she began moving her hips faster; her thigh muscles were working overtime to bring them both to the brink of insanity. Her fingernails dug into the naked flesh of his pectorals and she felt the vibrations in her body as he growled ferociously. She felt Paul right had leave her left hip and his thumb sought out her delicate folds as he began to circle her nub and she threw her head back at the feeling of him both being so deep inside her body and rubbing her sensitive nub at the same time they both started cumming hard. It was the most intense orgasm either of them had.

Paul was panting trying to get his breathing under control as Sedona collapsed on his chest in a completely sweaty yet fully satisfied mess. He gathered her hair in one hand and smoothed it down her back as he kissed her forehead and face until his lips met hers. Paul was shocked into silence at the next thing that came out of her mouth.

"I want to have a baby with you." It came out as a hushed whisper but she knew he heard her because his breath caught in his throat and for a good five seconds he had stopped breathing all together but she could hear his heart thumping wildly through his chest. Suddenly Sedona found herself still sitting across Paul's pelvis with him still engaged inside of her, but he'd sat straight up so fast he took her with him as he cupped her face.

His onyx eyes searched her face for any signs that she had regretted what she'd said to him just seconds prior. Her beautiful muddy blue eyes were looking at him like he was either unsure of how to answer or didn't want the same thing as her. Paul's could still feel his heart practically beating through his chest. "Say – S-say that again." His breathing was shaky and labored as he waited on pins and needles to see if she'd admit it again. Maybe he was hearing things. Maybe he was completely deluded from their love making and it had all been too much for his brain. He knew as soon as she smiled the bed smile he'd ever seen on her beautiful face he wasn't deluded and he wasn't hearing things. Sedona giggled as her hands came up and covered his on her cheeks as she leaned forward slightly and rubbed her nose against his in the sweetest of gestures. He felt his heart expand in his chest.

"I want to get married as soon as possible. I want to have a baby with you Paul. You're the man of my dreams and my dreams are finally coming true. I want to have your baby. I want to have a thousand of your babies." Her voice was bright and her eyes were so full of love and life and a few seconds later she felt herself being crushed into his body by his arms and her breasts were smashed into his hard chest.

Paul pulled back as he captured her lips and planted kisses all over her face. "God I want to have babies with you too. We'll get married whenever you want beautiful. You had all of me from the second I laid eyes on you at seven."

They both calmed down as Paul pulled her into the bathroom for a nice long warm bath. They spent the next hour washing each other and touching, sharing kisses and thoughts on how fast they could get married. The fact that they'd already made love three times within the span of just under twenty-four hours without protection drew up the possibilities that she could very well be pregnant in a few weeks.

Neither one of them wanted to stop their and continued making love the rest of the evening, stopping for lunch and dinner and another warm bath so she wouldn't be sore. They were both excited at the endless pregnancy possibilities. The fell asleep into the wee hours of the morning, no one but each other on their mind and hopefully a small growing family in her body.


	12. Ch 12 Small Problem

**Chapter 12** – Small Problem

Sedona had a glow all over her tanned skin. Paul couldn't help admiring it either. There was something about it that hypnotized him to where he honestly couldn't take his eyes off of her. Ever since he'd gotten her moved into his place three months ago, her skin started to take on this glowing effect; whatever it was from he couldn't keep his hands off of her. Her skin was soft to the touch and he currently had her sitting on his lap at a small cook out at Kim and Jared's along with Sephia and Jake. It was just the six of them everyone else was on patrol or at work.

They had recently found out Kim was pregnant with their first child. Kim had been having problems getting pregnant. Whether it was stress or just her body neither of them could tell. At one point they'd looked into adopting, but Kim couldn't go through with it. She knew there were plenty of kids who were in need of good homes, but she just couldn't bear not having a baby that Jared didn't actually have a part in making. She knew it might have sounded selfish or whatever, but Jared had been the love of her life and she wanted to have his babies not someone else's.

Jared had told her on at least a dozen occasions he didn't care if she had the baby or if they adopted, whatever the case may have been or come too he only wanted to see her happy. This pregnancy had been a complete surprise. Just about the time Kim had given up all hope she skipped her period. She honestly didn't think too much of it. She'd had false positives before and it wasn't like it was the first time she'd skipped her period. Sometimes when a vampire threat got to be too stressful for Jared the stress would transfer to her and she'd skip her cycle.

By the time she'd realized she'd skipped her period, she suddenly realized she'd skipped it three months in a row and freaked out. She thought for sure she was going into early menopause and Jared came home to her freak out one day. It scared the daylights out of him seeing and feeling her so freaked out and scared. He calmed her down and once she'd explained he of course levelheadedly made a doctor's appointment for her. He even took the entire day off work to take her; after her freak out there was no way he was going to let her drive herself in case the news wasn't so great.

Imagine their astonished face's to find out Kim wasn't going through menopause but was instead three and a half months pregnant. She was already two weeks into her second trimester and wasn't even aware of it. She had no warning signs, no morning sickness; nothing.

Kim was perched on Jared's lap quite the same way Sephia was on Jake's and Sedona was on Paul's. The girls were all giggles as they discussed baby names and baby room colors, as the guys chuckled and talked about patrolling and football. Every once in a while Jared would open the grill and peek in but for the most part he just let it go. Jared had a hold of Kim's slender hips, making sure she didn't slide off and even moved her around a few times to make sure she was secure. He couldn't stop asking her if she was comfortable since the happy couple found out about their glorious news. Kim would just pat his hand sweetly and tell him she was 'fine'.

Sedona could feel Paul's overly warm hand as it went up the back of her t-shirt and singed her skin wherever it touched her but it felt wonderful. He was always so gentle with the way he touched her. She felt his hand rubbing her lower back softly as she kept up with Sephia and Kim's conversation. She could feel herself relaxing more and more with his touch. His fingers slid around the curve of her side and pulled her closer to his chest and torso. It didn't take a genius to figure out he wanted her to lean against him and wanted more body to body contact. She had no problem in his wordless quest to get her closer to him as she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

Sedona inhaled deeply taking in his natural woodsy scent that seemed to engulf him. It surrounded him and was like cologne to him, it was all over his clothing and his house, which was now their house and even all over the sheets and blankets of the bed. There was something about his scent that had a double edged sword effect on her, it relaxed her yet made her heady for him as well. As soon as she felt his body stiffen beneath hers she knew he could smell her arousal.

Jared cleared his throat. "Well the food is ready if you guys are ready to eat."

Kim nodded before extracting herself from Jared's comfortable lap. "C'mon ladies let's go get everything else and bring it outside. It's so nice to waste the day inside."

Sephia followed suit as did Sedona, but not before she looked back at Paul with the slightest of smirks playing on her lips as she threw a wink at him. Paul felt the crotch of his jean shorts jump possessively towards the same direction Sedona had just gone. Paul sighed heavily as he heaved his giant body from the lawn chair and excused himself to the restroom.

Jake and Jared both chuckled. "You do realize he'd about to defile your bathroom with his imprint right?" Jake pointed out as he couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

Jared nodded with a chuckle as he plated up the burgers and sausages. "Yup I know. I can't get mad at him though. They are making up for lost time because of Sam. Sedona wants to have a baby. And after Kim found out she was pregnant finally, I can't say as I blame him for wanting to make her happy. You know you'd do the same for Sephia if that's what she wanted."

Jake smirked. "Yea I'm already doing it bro…I'm already doing it."

Paul walked into the house following Sedona's scent as it floated into the kitchen. Paul was sneaky and shifty and he waited until both Kim's and Sephia's backs were turned before he grabbed Sedona's hand and pulled her from the kitchen. He smirked down at her as he led her through the house to the guest bedroom which happened to have a bathroom attacked to it. She had clamped a hand over her mouth to hide her giggles. Paul wasted little time as he removed her jeans and panties as his shorts were suddenly gone as well; he lifted her and as he pushed her back into the bathroom door, he pushed his erection into her waiting core as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

One arm around her waist kept her from falling as his other hand slid her t-shirt up and pulled one of her bra cups down and his mouth attached to her naked breast. Sedona's small fingers tightened into his thick black hair as they both found a rhythm that would soon have their falling over the edge in lust and ecstasy.

Jared frowned. "Speaking of Sam; have you been by to see him? He's a damn mess."

Jake nodded. "He hasn't patrolled in two months, he just sits in that house miserable and waiting for Emily to come back. I've done everything humanly possible to get Sam out of his funk. He's hurting bad. I even went to the Makah res and talked to Emily." Jake frowned. "She's just as bad off as Sam is. Their separation is killing them. And Sam won't talk about patrolling or Sedona and Paul; hell he won't even talk about the vampire's who have been on the land. Paul and Sedona both tried to go talk to Sam and Emily both. Nothing seems to be working."

Paul rejoined the guys a few minutes later with a shit eating grin on his face and a little hop in his step.

Jared chuckled. "You asshole; you just couldn't keep your hands to yourself for a couple of hours."

Paul chuckled as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

Jared shook his head. "Yea I'm sure you don't. It's a good thing Kim doesn't have the sense of smell that we have or she'd know you just screwed your imprint in our guest bathroom."

"OH!" Jake exploded into laughter.

Jared pointed the grilling tongs at Paul. "Next time keep it in your pants until you get home or you WILL feel the wrath of my wife. And believe me you'd rather it be me to come after you and not her!"

Paul held up his hands. "Okay; okay it won't happen again. Sorry! I can't help it, when she's ovulating she produces this kind of scent and it just kind of screws with the both of us to the point of – well – impact."

Their laughter was loud and boisterous and suddenly the three of them went silent. Paul's glared into the trees. "You guys smell it right?"

Jake growled lowly. "Fuck yes I do."

Jared began trembling. His head snapped around when the back screen door opened with a slight squeak and he saw the Sephia and Kim getting ready to step into the back yard. "Kim, you guys get back into the house NOW!"

Kim's eyes widened, she knew that voice. She and Sephia stopped in their tracks as they quickly turned and went back inside. They watched as all three phased immediately and let out howls; signaling to the rest of the pack someone was trespassing; all three tore into the trees as the girls heard the answering howls in the distance.

Sedona had cleaned herself up and blushed at her reflection furiously; she couldn't believe she'd just had sex in one of her friend's bathrooms. Paul knew she was ovulating since this morning. They had made love all morning long and stopped long enough to shower, dress and get to Kim and Jared's for the celebratory cook out. Sedona walked down the stairs, she'd been in the back portion of the upstairs and hadn't heard the commotion. Once she made it to the living room she could hear the howls.

Suddenly the windows in the living room exploded, sending shards of glass all over. Sedona's anxiety tripled when she hit the floor and the blackness swallowed her whole.

Kim and Sephia rushed into the living room where they had heard a loud crashing noise. When they got there they saw a female blonde haired vampire with Sedona lying unconscious in her arms as soon as her red eyes locked on Kim and Sephia she hissed at the both of them took off as fast as she could; taking their unconscious friend with her.

Both girls already knew they couldn't do anything to stop the vampire; Kim grabbed her cell phone started dialing cell phone numbers for the guys in the pack, she knew that because Jared, Jake and Paul phased in the backyard they won't have their cell phones with them. She called Seth's cell first. "C'mon Seth pick up…Please pick up."

"Kim I really can't talk right now…" Seth's voice answered on the other line.

"SHUT UP SETH!" Kim sighed heavily. "We have a problem…"


	13. Ch 13 Deep Coma

**Chapter 13** – Deep Coma

Paul sat on his knees in Jared and Kim's living room for a good half hour staring at the place where Kim and Sephia had said Sedona was when the vampire had taken her. He eventually moved to the back porch and just sat on the steps; completely defeated. He didn't know where she was and they had lost the trail before the hunt could even begin. They had yet to call Sam; Jake had called Emily and let her know what was going on and was already on her way to La Push. She'd be there in a couple of hours.

Paul felt a hand on his shoulder as his sullen onyx eyes turned and saw Jake staring back at him. "I know. We should go tell Sam. If he finds out from Emily and not his pack he'll FREAK."

Jake nodded. "Yea, Sephia is staying here with Kim and Seth is going to stand guard, then he'll take Sephia and Kim to Emily's once she gets there. Hopefully we can get Sam up and into fighting mode."

The rest of the pack except for Seth took off to Sam and Emily's. Once they got there they found Sam sitting in the backyard staring at the trees, they didn't know if he was trying to will himself to phase because of their howls or what was going on, but once they showed up Paul stood in front of him. "Sam you've got to phase and hunt with us."

Sam's dead brown eyes looked up at Pau and he looked as if he couldn't place the young man, almost as if he didn't know who he was. Sam shook his head. "I don't feel like it."

Paul's onyx eyes scanned the man; he had finally shaved and showered. Paul frowned down at the older man who had been his alpha for nearly fourteen years of his life. He'd taken commands from this man since he was sixteen. Paul's head snapped to the side as Sammy came sliding to a stop in front of his dad. He honestly looked like a smaller version of Sam. Paul gripped his shoulder and could feel the pup shaking. "Talk to your dad, maybe he'll understand it better coming from you."

Sammy frowned. It had been the first major vampire problem he'd come I contact with since phasing and joining the pack; naturally it would have to involve his sister. He suddenly had a thirst to kill any vampire that came near him or his family. He hadn't yet imprinted so he really didn't have to worry about drooling over some girl he barely knew. The fact that some filthy leech had her hands on his sister right now made bile rise in back of his throat as he abruptly walked forwards and slapped his father across the face; a resounding CRACK sound echoed in the air and all the guys in the pack took a few steps back from the father and son duo.

Everyone stood and watched wide eyed as Sam growled deep in his chest as he stood up and was nose to nose with his son. He reached out to grab Sammy, when Sammy jerked away from him with a huff. "Dad you've got to snap out of it. You have no one to blame but yourself for losing mom. You lied to her. You broke her heart. You drove her away not anyone else. You've got to pull yourself together and get your head out of your ass. Sedona was abducted by a vampire today. Your pack needs your help. Your daughter needs you. Be the man I've admired and looked up too all my life, instead of the loser my mother got attacked by." The words stung to even utter, but they had to be said. He had to snap his dad out of his self pitting trance.

Sam hung his head in defeat. His son was right. His son was well on his way to becoming the man he and Emily raised and helped shape. "You're right. I do need to be a man. I need to take responsibility for my actions."

"SAM!...SAM!" A familiar voice could be heard screaming in the house.

Sam's head sapped around; he'd recognize that voice anywhere. Sam spared a look at his son, he'd let him know how grateful he was for the wakeup call once they'd phased. San jogged up the stairs and into the back door. The familiar almond shaped brown eyes found his. They were filled with panic and fear and their imprint bond was already re-connecting because he could feel all her emotions running through her body as she ran over and threw herself into his arms.

Sam's arms didn't even hesitate for a second to wrap her; pulling her deeper into his overly warm body. He cradled her head against his chest with his right hand and just allowed her to sob against him. Every pack member standing in the house could feel the sorrow and fear coming from Emily. But no one felt it more than Paul. Sedona was his imprint and his future wife. He had to find her.

Sam's eyes traveled down as Emily's traveled up and they locked on each other. Emily started to say something when Sam kissed her lips lightly. "We'll figure it all out. We have to go find Sedona first."

Everyone's eyes snapped to the front door as Seth came barreling through. "Brady and Collin saw a body. They can't tell who is it, it's lying on the rocks at the bottom of the cliff in the middle of the water." Seth looked at Paul. "They said the description fits what Sedona was wearing, but they honestly can't get close enough because the tide is too strong and neither of them are strong enough to make it across to her."

Paul shook his head. "I'll have to jump and let the water push me to her." Paul swallowed hard as he turned and ran from the house, phasing as soon as he got into the trees and got his shorts tied around his leg; tearing off through the woods to get to the cliffs. He heard as the others phased in and we're joining him. The others were headed to the beach where Collin and Brady were, Jared was flanking Paul, they'd already decided they would both jump; one if not both should be able to get to her.

They both skidded to a halt as they re-phased and pulled their shorts on. Paul's looked over the cliff and he just knew it was her. Suddenly a breeze pushed up the side of the cliff and Sedona's scent attacked his sense of smell. Paul smacked the ground. "It is her." 'Please be alive. Please be alive. Please still be breathing. Please God I swear I'll never be a dick or lose my temper ever again, just let her be alive.' Paul let out a breath he had been holding as he stood and jumped the icy cold water came fast because of his weight and once he was securely holding onto the rocks, Jared jumped and joined him.

Paul pulled himself up the rock and lying over the top of it was his broken unconscious imprint. He moved carefully and was even more careful about moving her. Paul pulled her lifeless body to his as his palm pressed against the middle of her chest. He'd never been so happy to feel her heart beating against his palm in his life. "She's still alive." Paul inspected her, her right shoulder was dislocated and she had a nasty bump and also gash on the side of her head; probably from hitting the hard rocks.

Paul and Jared carefully got her to shore, where Kim, Sephia, Emily and the EMT's were already standing by. As the EMT's loaded her into the ambulance Emily looked at Paul and he shook his head no. "You go Em. I'm going to need to run off my temper before I attempt to even set foot in a hospital full of innocent people." Emily nodded as Sam helped her up into the back of the ambulance and let her know he'd be there as soon as he could.

The guys all phased again and took off towards Forks; knowing that's where she would be going next. Paul was so angry he needed an outlet for his anger. He found a deer walking along and shredded it and practically BEGGED the guys not to tell Sedona. He'd never shown such disregard for another life, even if it wasn't human she wouldn't shredded his ass for him. The guys all knew he needed to do that to a few more deer and allowed him to let loose. It was the maddest they'd ever seen him; EVER. By the time they hit the trees outside the hospital, the rain had started to down pour. Which worked in Paul's favor considered he was COVERED in dead animal blood; his fur was practically matted down.

Once they all got phased back and dressed they got into the hospital and were searching for Emily. Sam found her first clearly as she wrapped herself around his body and he wrapped his arms around her tony frame. No matter how many times they fought she was still his Emily. Emily turned to all of them. "She's got a severe concussion and they fixed her dislocated shoulder, she's got a broken right wrist and a badly sprained knee. She wasn't bitten; she went into shock half way here and…"

Emily frowned as she hesitantly looked up at Paul. "She's in a deep coma and they are really unsure if she'll ever wake up."


	14. Ch 14 Could Never Hate You

**Chapter 14** – Could Never Hate You

Paul sat in the hospital room in the uncomfortable chair staring at Sedona. His onyx eyes were full of worry and all he really wanted was for her to wake up. He didn't care about anything else but her waking up. It had only been three days and so far they had proved to be the longest three days of his entire life. Not even the five years she was gone for college felt as long as those three days. He and the pack had been out every day and night searching for the vampire who'd taken Sedona but they hadn't had much luck yet.

Sam and Paul had been leading the searches. Paul would do the day search and Sam would do the night searched. Paul's eyes looked over at the window in the room. It was pitch black outside and rainy. It seems the God's and Mother Nature knew what was going on. It hadn't stopped raining since the day Sedona was taken and found unconscious. It seemed as if the rain would never stop. Paul had done an immense amount of thinking over the last three days.

Paul was upset and pissed off at the whole situation. His eyes flashed to Sedona's left hand and the sparkling diamond engagement ring. He sighed heavily; he was about to make the worst decision of his entire life and live to regret it. Paul's hand reached out and gently tugged the ring from her left ring finger and put it in his pocket. He stood and leaned over Sedona's bed and brushed his lips against her forehead.

Paul walked out to the waiting room and watched as Emily passed and gave him a hopefully smile; she was on her wait to sit with Sedona. Sam had called a half ass pack meeting in the waiting room at mid-night no one would be there and they would be able to speak freely. Paul walked in and slumped down in one of the chairs next to Jared who gave him a funny look, but Paul just shook his head brushing him off.

Sam cleared his throat as he sat in front of them. "I wanted to get with all of you because I've made a decision. It wasn't an easy one to say the least, but it had to be made. These last few months I've really been fucking up my family, fucking up the pack and worst of all fucking up with Emily; she's been my partner in this whole mess since the beginning and she's been like a mother to most of you as well. As of tonight I'm stepping down as Alpha. Right now my wife and my family come first. I'm not going to stop phasing or patrolling, I just won't be doing it as much." Sam could see the shocked expressions on all their faces, with the exception of Jake for obvious reasons. "I've already discussed everything with Jacob as well. He's ready to take his rightful position as alpha and I think he's going to do a damn fine job. So from now on you take your orders from him."

Sam excused himself from the room and walked down the hall to join his wife and daughter and leave his pack to converse. Emily smiled up at him when he walked into the room. Sam nodded at her. "It's done."

Emily stood and wrapped herself around his body tightly and felt him pull her closer. "Are you okay? I know it wasn't an easy decision babe."

Sam nodded as he leaned down and kissed her softly. "I'll be fine. I'm not gonna lie it twinged a bit, but they will be better with Jake. He's the same age as most of them and they will be stronger. I'll just have to learn how to take orders from him."

"I love you so much Sam. I stand behind your decision and I'll follow you to the ends of the earth. I'm glad to have you back." Emily confided.

Sam's heart swelled. It wasn't something that he hadn't heard from her before, but now that he felt the shift in power go from him to Jacob it was nice to be reassured. "I love you too baby. You'll always be my Emily."

A throat clearing brought the happy couple from their private moment as both sets of eyes wondered over to the door and watched as Paul stood there with his hands in his pockets. "Can I speak with you two?" Paul was almost afraid to ask them.

Sam nodded. "Paul, what's up?"

Paul walked in the room and closed the door. "I came to a decision and I want you two to know and understand why that way when Sedona wakes up she has some kind of support system."

Emily frowned at his sobering words. "Paul what's going on?"

Paul frowned and matched Emily's. "I've decided to call off the engagement with Sedona. I'm going to be moving her things back into your house in a couple of hours once the sun comes up. I'm about to throw myself into endless hours of patrol because I'm haunted with the fact that we haven't caught that vampire yet. Right now it's my number one priority. I realize Sedona should be it, but I can't not help the guys track some blood sucking demon when it wants MY imprint. I won't have the time to keep an eye on her and if she stays with you she won't smell like me. And hopefully the vampire won't come back after her."

Emily could feel the sadness from Paul. It was killing him to stand there and tell them that.

Paul shook his head he could feel tears in the back of his eyes, but knew this was the right thing to do. At least if Sedona was staying with her parents she could heal properly and they would be able to keep an eye on her. "This isn't a permanent situation, I still very much want to marry her, but I have to keep my eye on the threat. It's out there somewhere and whatever it was trying to do to get my attention; it worked. I've never been more awake to the fact that I could've lost Sedona forever three days ago. Dr. Cullen came in earlier and said her brain swelling is going down and he thinks she should be waking up in a couple of days. He said the doctor from the ER is a good doctor, but he doesn't know concussions the way Carlisle does. He doesn't know Sedona like Carlisle either."

Emily walked over to Paul and touched his forearm softly. "When she first got here Dr. Cullen Typed and cross matched her blood with Sammy's and gave her a transfusion with her brother's blood. He's confident she'll make a stable recovery."

Paul looked down at Emily astonished. "He put shape shifter blood in her?"

Emily smiled as she nodded. "You guys might hate him but he knows what he's doing when it comes to healing people."

Paul nodded. "So will you guys support me in this decision? I know it's going to be very painful for Sedona, but right now it's the only choice I can make. Her safety and well being has to come first and I honestly don't know if I can go through something like this again. I love her so much, I just want her to wake up and yell at me."

Emily nodded as well as Sam. "You are going to be the one to break it to her correct?" Sam asked. "Because I've done enough damage with my relationship with my wife and daughter that I don't want to be held responsible for something that wasn't my idea."

Paul nodded gravely. "I have to. I can only hope she'll understand and she'll forgive me when it comes time for me to come back and collect my imprint after I kill the vampire."

Emily smiled sadly at Paul. "I'm sure she'll understand. I know it will be difficult at first, but it is the grown up thing to do Paul. I'm proud of you; I want you to know that whatever decisions you make we'll stand behind them." She pushed up and kissed his cheek softly and watched him leave. The sun was coming up soon and she knew where he was going.

The following night, Paul watched as they left and he walked over and stared at Sedona peacefully sleeping face. He was dreading her waking up; he didn't want to tell her the decision he made. He didn't want to break her heart. This was going to hurt his imprint probably more than any blood sucker would. Paul pulled the chair closer to her bed as he leaned over and brushed his lips across her ear and touched her cheek with his finger tips. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I have to give you sad news when you wake up. Please, PLEASE don't hate me for it. I love you so much Sedona. I want to b e married to you forever. I want to have as many babies with you as possible."

Paul took her small hand in his and kissed her knuckles and palm of her hand repeatedly. "Please don't hate me. Sedona I'm not too proud to beg the love of my life. Please don't hate me baby."

"I…could…never…hate…you Paul…" A soft voice said barely above a whisper.

Paul's eyes snapped up to Sedona and saw her tired muddy blues staring back at him. Paul jumped up and ran over to the door that lead to the hallway and looked towards the nurses' station. "SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! SHE'S AWAKE! GET DR. CULLEN!"


	15. Ch 15 We All Fall Down

**This story was inspired by song: All Fall Down by OneRepublic. **

**Chapter 15** – We All Fall Down

Dr. Cullen was called in and checked out Sedona, other than being a little tired and physically drained she was actually doing pretty well for someone who just woke up from a three day coma. Once everyone cleared out of the room Paul sat on the hospital bed facing Sedona. He cupped her cheek in his warm hand and smiled as she leaned into his hand taking in his warmth.

Paul's thumb slowly brushed across her bottom lip. "I missed you so much."

Sedona shook her head negatively. "I didn't go anywhere Paul."

Paul nodded. "Yes you did. You left me complete for three days; almost four. I thought I lost you the first day you were in a coma. They weren't sure if you would ever wake up. So Dr. Cullen did a blood transfusion on you with Sammy's blood. I honestly think that's what saved you and brought you back to me."

"I don't care what it was; as long as it brought me back to you. I love you so much Paul. I just want us to be married soon. Please promise me we'll get married soon."

Paul couldn't utter the words she wanted to here he just nodded. "I love you too Sedona." Paul watched as she touched the side of her head with a physically wince and a audible whimper. "Sedi…Are you okay?"

"It just hurts. My head is killing me." Sedona could feel the pain radiating through every inch of her skull. "Hold me please."

Paul frowned as he nodded and watched as Sedona moved over in the bed and gave him room to sit next to her. He moved around and sat next to her and leaned back against the pillows as he carefully wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest. He cradled her head as his fingertips gently massaged her head softly. He kissed the top of her head as he reached back and turned the light off above the bed. "Try to get some rest. They should be in to give you a shot for the pain in a couple of hours." She nodded her head slowly against his chest and he listened to make sure her breathing evened out as her soft whimpers died down.

He would tell her. He would have to tell her soon. The Doc would be releasing her in a couple of days and she'd be pretty surprised when he pulled up to her parent's house and not theirs. Paul sighed heavily. He had to figure it out and fast.

Sedona's eyes squinted as she sat on the bed and Dr. Cullen shined the pin light in her muddy blues, trying to check her concussion.

Dr. Cullen nodded. "Well the severe concussion is downgraded to a mild, still be expecting the headaches, it's going to be at least a couple of weeks until you'll feel like your old self. You're wrist is healing nicely and you're knee is actually really good already. I guess giving you your brother's blood was a good idea. You are healing up nicely. I think it's safe to release you. You've been cooped up in this hospital room for long enough."

Sedona had been awake for a few days and because of the blood transfusion with Sammy's blood she was all healed with the exception of her concussion. Sedona was excited about being discharged. Everyone left except her mother who helped her get dressed slowly. She pulled a pair of jeans on and a t-shirt afterwards she pulled on a sweatshirt and her sneakers.

Sam and Emily wheeled her out of the hospital but took her over to Paul's truck. Paul was leaning against the side of his pick up. Paul pushed off his truck and opened the passenger side door as his beautiful smile greeted her. "Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?"

Sedona smiled as she took Paul's out stretched hand. "I'm feeling better. My head still hurts but I really want to go home and just sleep in our bed." She stood up and could feel her legs were a little shaky.

Paul's hands shot out as he gripped her hips when she swayed slightly. He frowned as he lifted her into his arms and placed her in the truck. "Let's get you home."

Paul got into the truck and watched as Sedona slowly slid across the seat and buckled the middle seat belt around her hips as she snuggled into his side and laid her head on his shoulder. Paul leaned down and kissed the top of her head as he headed to Sam and Emily's. He cleared his throat as he decided to start talking and tell her what he had dreaded to tell her.

Sedona was sitting in Paul's truck staring at him like he'd just grown two other heads. Her heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces. He really wanted to call off the engagement. He still wanted to marry her but wanted to focus on finding the vampire that came after her. She could barely register anything else he said as they sat in front of her parent's house in his truck still.

She couldn't help but let the tears fall from her eyes.

Paul could hear her sniffle a couple of times; he reached over and took her hand in his. "Please; please tell me you understand. Please Sedona, I want to marry you still, but I have to protect you first. You're safety means more to me than anything. I need you with me for the rest of my life. I want babies with you; I want everything with you. But I need you to understand that I have to find the leech that did this to you, because whoever she is, she will never stop. She'll come back, but it will be harder for her to find you if you don't smell like me. Staying with your folks, after the first few days you'll start to smell like your own family and my scent won't be on you."

Sedona looked up at Paul as a rush of tears slid from her muddy blue eyes. "I just don't understand why you have to call off the engagement. You've waited for so long to finally be with me and now you're just going to stop everything. If you still want to marry me, why did you take the ring back?"

Sedona got out of the truck and Paul followed her. Paul stepped in front of Sedona as he took both of her hands in his. "I know it sounds ridiculous, but I think as long as I have the ring it keeps a deeper imprint connection to you. The ring is a part of our undying love and unconditional devotion to each other. While I'm gone hunting I want to be as connected to you as humanly and inhumanly possible. I realize I'll have my cell and make sure it's charged every night if you want or need to talk, but there's going to be nights when I won't pick up the phone to keep my focus. I have to cut myself off from you physically; it will piss me off enough to make me hunt harder and longer so I can get back to you faster." Paul watched as a pained looked crossed her face as she looked up at him. He felt a twinge of pain run from his heart to the rest of his body.

Sedona frowned deeply as she looked up at Paul. "Please promise me everything will be the same. Please; please promise me Paul." Her hands came up and cupped his warm cheeks as she locked her eyes with his. "Promise me you'll find her and kill her as soon as possible and come back to me in one piece. Promise me I haven't wasted all this time falling in love with you, just to have you disappear forever."

Paul shook his head negatively. "I'm not going to disappear forever it's only going to be a little while, just until we find her. There's a reason she choice you out of all the imprints that were in that house that day. I want to know why and then…" Paul could feel himself starting to shake slightly as he exhaled heavily trying to control himself. "And then I'm going to rip her to shreds and burn her until she's a pile of ashes."

Sedona could feel more tears as they leaked from her eyes, sliding down her cheeks. "I think you need to set a time frame. I don't want to sit at my parents place for months and months and just be missing you. I want to get married and get on with our lives. There's always going to some freaking psychotic vampire out there that comes on Quileute land it's only reason the pack continues to exist. I'm not going to put my life and future on hold because it will keep happening no matter what."

Paul shook his head as he raked his fingers through his hair. "Sedona you need to understand I'm not going to continue on with our future until this bitch is dead; completely dead. I don't care how long it takes me. I already told you; your safety comes first. Everything else will have to be on the back burner. If it was anyone else in the pack they would be having the same conversation with their imprint. We have to keep hunting until it's finished. I won't compromise anything in my life for that leech."

Paul stepped towards Sedona and watched as she backed away. Good she was doing what he wanted her too. It was hurtful and he knew she was going to be in a terrible amount of pain, but he had to cut ties with her. He wasn't really going to take his cell phone with him; he knew if he did and she called he wouldn't be able to not answer. He needed his full undivided concentration on catching the bloodsucker. Hopefully he could get it done and over with. It would be a miracle if they could do it within the first week, but he wasn't that confident about it. He knew she was hiding and they'd have to get her to come out of hiding in order to get her ass but good.

"I swear on my life Sedona this is the best way. I will come back and we will continue our lives. We're going to get married and have tons of babies. I just want you to realize we have to get rid of the vampire first. We don't need any more complications in our future."

A howl sounded from the trees and Paul turned and looked and then turned back to face Sedona. "I have to go." Paul frowned. "I don't want to, but I have to go…now."

Sedona nodded and suddenly she stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around Paul's neck. Paul let out a shaky breath as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to his chest. "I love you so much Paul. Please hurry back…please."

Paul pulled back and brushed his lips against her forehead. "I love you too…I'll be back as soon as I can I swear on my life." Paul backed away and watched as Sedona walked up the porch steps and pushed open the front door.

Emily watched as her daughter walked through the door. "Are you okay honey?"

Sedona looked at her mother with saddened eyes. "I guess so."

Sam stood as he cleared his throat. "Sedona I'm sorry about everything."

Sedona spared her father a look. "It's okay dad; sometimes we all fall down." She jogged up stairs and slammed her bedroom door. She watched from the window as Paul was nearing the trees, he looked back and locked eyes with her. She placed her hand on the cold window pane. She would see him again.

Soon hopefully.

The End

**No worries people I do have a sequel in the works! Don't freak out and fly off the handle! Lol! In the mean time enjoy my new Jake story Rather Be In Love and a new Paul story is in the works.**


End file.
